


A Shared Life (The Malec Drabble Alphabet)

by RadientWings



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Some Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adorableness, also all innuendos are on purpose, this is literally all the fluff, with a little bit of angst on the side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 35,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadientWings/pseuds/RadientWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting together hadn't been easy. But now that everything was out in the open, it should be better right? Right? Well, yes and no, apparently. It seems that staying in a relationship is just as hard... but also ten times more enjoyable, as both Alec and Magnus are finding out. It isn't perfect or easy, but nothing worth keeping is.</p><p>Varying moments in Magnus and Alec's relationship... or snapshots of their lives together from A to Z.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A is for ALEXANDER

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! I'm back with another alphabet drabble series! (This is my fourth now.) But this is also my very first fic in the Shadowhunters/TMI fandom, so I'm both excited and a little nervous. I was a huge fan of the books and the show has become my favorite and I was just feeling inspired. Really hope you all like it!
> 
> A couple of short notes:
> 
> Even though I have read the books, most of this will be show-centric, and that includes the looks of all the characters (so if you see a difference in description, it's probably because of that).
> 
> Also, the drabbles won't be in chronological order; their just random snapshots.
> 
> And lastly, I will try my very best to update every couple of days, but I can't make any promises as university will probably demand more of my time soon.
> 
> Thanks! And I hope you enjoy!

Alec had never been particularly fond of his full name. It was too much of a mouthful; everyone tended to make it sound garbled and, frankly, ugly. Well, that is, until Magnus Bane. But then, Magnus could make anything seem beautiful.

Still, ‘Alexander’ had never sounded better than when it rolled off the warlock’s tongue… and it never failed to send a pleased chill up Alec’s spine. When Magnus used Alexander rather than Alec, it was not because he was angry or upset (as his parents did). Rather, it was because he was happy with Alec, because Alec had done something to delight him. It was a sign of affection; it was Magnus wanting to let him know that he appreciated him, that he, Alec, _Alexander_ , was important.

It still took him by surprise. Shadowhunters were hard people, cold some would say. Affection, even reassurance, was not something often given or received. Hell, his own parents refused to. Thankfully, his siblings had always been there for him, ready to help him back up from whatever dark pit he’d fallen into. Izzy in particular seemed to have a sixth sense for this and more often than not she managed to convince him out of whatever poisonous thoughts he’d let hinder him (though whether this was by a loud scolding or a warm hug tended to vary).

But with Magnus, beautiful, glorious Magnus, it was a different thing entirely. He _craved_ Magnus’ affection (craved everything Magnus really). So when the warlock had been mad at him, disappointed in him, and had reverted back to short, abrupt _Alec_ , it had felt as if he’d taken a seraph blade to the chest. He’d felt as if he’d lost a part of himself he’d just discovered, as well as losing the man that could have possibly been the big, ominous One.

Of course, after his chaotic wedding (which, apparently, according to the Shadowhunter community, was the scandal of the _century_ ) they’d finally gotten some time alone, and then–

“I have to hand it to you, Alexander, you certainly know how to make a statement.”

Magnus’ declaration had sent his heart racing, a happy smile tugging his lips upward. _Alexander_ , he’d thought, _I’m Alexander again_. _How is this real?_

Even now, with Magnus leaning against him in their shared apartment, the warlock’s head firmly on his shoulder as the shadowhunter ran long fingers through thick hair, Alec had a hard time believing he could deserve such bliss. Magnus let out a small, pleased groan as his boyfriend scratched his scalp, curling in closer like an oversized cat. For once, he was without his characteristic make-up and styled hair (but still wore what must be the most expensive, exceedingly _bright_ , purple silk pajama pants known to man). Part of Alec liked barefaced Magnus best, but most of him simply agreed that any Magnus was the best Magnus. He knew himself well enough to admit that he’d rather have a furious Magnus at his hands for the rest of his life than none at all. At the moment, however, the warlock simply seemed tired, likely exhausted from the excessive use of magic his appointment yesterday had required. It was noon already and he was still yawning. 

Alec found himself leaning down, resting his lips on top of Magnus’ head and inhaling the scent of his familiar, rich shampoo. “How about I get you some coffee?” he asked.

“My Alexander, always so thoughtful. But I do think I’m quite comfortable here, no need for you to get up yet.” Magnus patted Alec’s cotton covered chest fondly, seemingly unaware of the slight jump in the shadowhunter’s heartbeat.

Really though, could anyone blame him? It was _Magnus_.


	2. B is for BOW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is number two already! It's actually set before A, though. Also, this one was sooo much fun to write; Magnus' perspective is just great. Hope you enjoy!

Magnus knew very well the effect he had on people and he was certainly not above using that against others. Especially when it came to one Alexander Lightwood. But then his Alexander had the uncharacteristic advantage of also having an effect on _him_. Still, there was nothing he loved more than to watch his young shadowhunter flounder adorably as he did. It was a nice difference to see from his usual stoic grumpiness (not that _that_ didn’t have its charms). 

But the point was Magnus had come to think that it was his mission in life to put a blush on Alexander Lightwood’s cheeks… well that or a bashful smile, he wasn’t picky. 

And this included playing around with his bow (and no that wasn’t a euphemism… maybe).

At this current moment, however, Magnus was literally playing with Alec’s bow. It was an old shadowhunter relic and, he was sad to admit, he’d never really handled one before (again euphemism _not_ intended). Truly, it was beautifully crafted and powerful but that wasn’t why he was interested in it. He’d never truly sought it out, even when he’d asked for it as payment during a dark time best not mentioned. No the only reason he’d even cast it a second look was, of course, because of a certain tall and striking shadowhunter. After all, what use had Magnus of a bow?

None, apart from apparently flustering Alexander; which, to be fair, was the _best_ use.

For example, one thing that Magnus knew was that Alexander loathed seeing anyone mishandle his beloved bow. He got this cute scrunchy-eyed look that meant he was particularly frustrated but didn’t want to say because of whatever reason (it tended to be he didn’t want to upset the warlock). So, of course, when he walked into the archery training range (the Institute was full of hidden rooms apparently), finding Alec there taking out his frustrations on a particularly battered target, the first thing Magnus did was pluck the bow straight from his hands… 

…and pretend to shoot it in what he was well aware was terrible form. (And there came the cute scrunchy-look he wanted. _Lovely_.)

All according to plan, naturally.

Because another thing he knew about Alexander was that he _always_ corrected stance; why, he was practically obsessive about it. Magnus could already see him gearing up to do so. Just needed one final push.

“So this is why you have such nice arms,” Magnus commented slyly, once again testing out the bow. He could already see an embarrassed, and pleased, blush rising up Alexander’s cheeks. _Perfect._ “It’s quite difficult.”

“That’s because you’re not holding it right,” the other man said, clearing his throat.

He approached from behind and, much to his delight, put his hands over Magnus’, shifting to what was the right stance. The warlock decided to push his luck and encroached further into Alec’s space, causing the shadowhunter’s fingers to twitch above his. But he didn’t move away, which was progress. Despite some very heated kisses over the last few weeks of their fledgling relationship, he was still clearly uncomfortable, or rather unsure, about other forms of intimacy. And by that Magnus did not just mean the fun, sweaty kind (not that they’d gone there yet; he would wait for Alec to initiate that). He meant even just small reassuring touches, hugs, hand-holding. So _this_ , well this was both a surprise and a pleasure.

“It’s like this,” Alec continued softly, helping Magnus nock an arrow before pulling the bowstring back expertly, subsequently bringing them flush together. _This is_ so _much better than I’d planned._ The younger man directed them to the target, and he forced both their fingers from the string, the arrow flying straight to the center. _Bullseye_.

 _Hopefully in more ways than one_.

Magnus decided to take advantage of the proximity and turned to face Alexander, who was watching him with a gaze that was equal parts wary and fond. 

“Quite the show, Alexander. I wouldn’t be against more,” he said, running a finger down the shadowhunter’s bare bicep. Alec swallowed harshly, pupils dilating slightly.

Suddenly he leaned closer, bringing his other arm up and for a moment Magnus thought he meant to pull him in fully… only for Alec to then pull another arrow from the quiver he wore on his back. _Surely he didn’t–_  

But Alexander wore a smug smirk. 

_Yes, he did. He’s teasing me._

_Touché Alexander, touché._

It seemed two could play at this game. _I can’t say I don’t like it._  

Well, in that case. Let the game continue. Together they readied the other arrow, Alec’s head almost hooked over his shoulder, his breath on Magnus’ neck sending pleasurable tingles through his skin. Looks like he was planning to one-up the warlock this round. Not that he minded. Either way, if it ended up with Alexander’s tongue in his mouth, there was not much he wouldn’t do.

And besides, Magnus could be more than patient.


	3. C is for COCKTAILS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is number three; this literally all fluff ;) Tell me what you think!

Alec decided that he liked the feeling of alcohol; everything became so much _easier_. And bubbly. Yes, bubbly that was the right word. It was like all his troubles just floated away. He sorely needed that sometimes.

Alec also decided that he _loved_ cocktails. Specifically, Magnus’ cocktails. They were just always so tasty, and different, and… and _exotic_. Like Magnus himself, actually.

Ah yes Magnus. Magnus was his favorite. His favorite everything. Just his eyes, and his voice, and his chest, and just, just…. _everything._

There might be a chance that Alec was _little_ drunk.

He blamed Magnus’ cocktails. _I mean, they’re always so pretty, how can I say no? Magnus is pretty. I like Magnus. Pretty, pretty Magnus._

“Why thank you, darling,” Magnus said. “But I’ve got nothing on you.”

He was confused for a second about the reply, but then he understood. _Whoops, I said that out loud_.

“Yes you did, Alexander. I quite appreciated it as well.”

Alec laughed, and leaned into his boyfriend. Lucky for him, said boyfriend didn’t seem to mind and adjusted him slightly so his head was laying more comfortably in crook of Magnus’ neck. That was probably good because sitting up had made Alec feel kind of dizzy and that was a thankfully unfamiliar but also frankly unpleasant kind of feeling. Seeing the room spin was definitely not a good thing for a Shadowhunter who valued control above all things. Being drunk in general was technically not a good thing for a person who wields sharp, stabby things on a daily basis.

But screw it. Izzy did tell him he needed to unwind more (well, everyone actually… maybe it was a sign).

And so he did. What was originally supposed to be a quiet movie night turned into cocktail night, which then turned into drinking games and was now them just being plain ol’ drunk. Ok, only Alec was drunk. Magnus, being the experienced drinker he was, remained startlingly sober. But still he’d been smiling at the shadowhunter all night, especially the past hour, so it was still going well. Hopefully.

 _Oh Angel. This is going to be so embarrassing in the morning_.

“Nothing to be embarrassed about. I like this side of you. You’re surprisingly cuddly,” Magnus said, amused. He rubbed a warm, reassuring hand between Alec’s shoulder blades.

 _Did I seriously just talk out loud without knowing_ again _? I have_ got _to stop doing that!_

Luckily, it seemed he managed to keep his mouth shut that time. Or maybe the warlock just ignored him; either way, as long he kept up with the rubbing, he didn’t mind anymore. Alec nuzzled into Magnus’ neck a little, inhaling the familiar, comforting scent of his shampoo. The older man froze for a moment, surprised, but soon his hand was moving again, his other reaching across to rest softly at side of Alec’s head, his thumb lightly stroking his cheek whilst long fingers parted dark hair.

The shadowhunter sighed happily, for once free of worry. He glanced up at Magnus, a small smile pulling at his lips. “This is nice.”

For a moment, the warlock looked sad, as if upset that something as simple as physical affection could make someone so happy. But then his eyes glittered, and he smiled back. “I’m glad, Alexander; you deserve nice things,” he said, gently.

“You do too. You deserve all the nice things,” Alec replied, all sincerity. He tried to calm his face into something more serious but the smile just wouldn’t go away. It was ok though, neither did Magnus’… even when he pressed fond kiss to Alec’s forehead.

_I should get drunk more often._

“You might not say that in the morning, darling.”


	4. D is for DEMONS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, fair warning, this is one the few angst drabbles I will write... and I mean like actually, full on angst. I hope you all enjoy it anyways!   
> (And if it makes anyone feel better the next one will be extra fluffy, hehe)

It was a common assumption that immortals grew colder, more emotionless, with age… and in part, this was correct. However, just because they felt less of the more trivial emotions that mundanes and other mortals did on a daily basis, that didn’t mean that they didn’t feel anything at all. Or that they didn’t feel as deeply. Even so, Magnus _had_ become jaded over the last century of his endless lifespan, his heart slowly becoming stone.

That is, until Alexander. It was true when he said the young shadowhunter had unlocked something in him, something he’d feared was truly lost.

It was blessing to have his heart returned to him, once again his. He felt again and, in some ways, like he never had before.

Magnus felt as if he belonged at Alec’s side, just as Alec belonged at his. A partner, in every meaning of the word. Even in battle.

Like right now. They were fighting off a demon attack, along with Alec’s friends and family (well, they were Magnus’ family now as well, not that he was willing to admit it… most of the time). Although his shadowhunter’s parabatai was also there, the warlock didn’t feel like he was fighting separate from them. No, as odd as it was, he was part of this team.

The fight whirled on and Magnus got lost in it, his cat’s eyes revealed to the world. Magic burned at his fingertips, unleashed onto the demons in precise hits. He was about to finish his current opponent when he heard a pained shout, the voice familiar and yet not, the pain in it twisting it into something horrifyingly new. He whipped around immediately, forgetting about the demon attacking him.

What he saw chilled him to the core, caused him to freeze in fear and shock.

There was Alexander, his beautiful face full of agony, his bow dropping from nerveless fingers… and there was his blood, covering the dirty ground in cruel red.

_No._

_NO!_

Everything slowed. Time, which always went by to fast for Magnus, was at a stand still…

And then Magnus realized something that was both terrifying and exhilarating, though at this moment it felt as if something had gutted him.

Because Magnus had been wrong. His heart didn’t belong to him at all anymore, he now knew. Oh sure, he still had his physical heart beating wildly within his chest, a heart that would remain forever healthy and young even if he himself didn’t feel that way. But his heart, his _real_ heart belonged solely a tall, troubled shadowhunter. Alexander, with his shy smiles that could light up a room and his intelligent (and surprisingly innocent) eyes that were always watching everyone and everything around him, always the consummate protector. Alexander, who, despite the killing and the battles and the _pain_ was the gentlest man Magnus had ever known (and believe him when he said he’d known plenty). Alexander, with his walls and his hesitancy and the way only Magnus could get his gaze to darken with something other than anger.

Alexander, Alexander, _Alexander_.

Alexander who currently had the long claw of demon rammed through his chest, too close to his heart, too close too _Magnus’_ heart.

The demon pulled his claw free, causing the shadowhunter to fall to his knees unable to hold himself up. He was deathly pale and didn’t manage to lift his seraph blade up, even as the demon prepared for the final blow.

Suddenly, the warlock sprung into action with a growl of pure _rage_. His magic, usually so controlled, became a wild, unfettered thing, springing around him in angry blue sparks. The demon he’d previously been locked in battle with burned into ash as he flew forward, intent on _destroying_ the monster that dared to hurt Alec.

And destroy him he did (although completely obliterate him might have been a better description). Magnus didn’t have the time to be cruel in his vengeance and so its death was swift, the demon’s cursed form there one moment and gone the next. Still, it was not enough, his anger spread and soon all the demon’s brothers were gone too, burned up in a flash of powerful magic.

But Magnus didn’t bother to look at that. His eyes were only on Alec. In the next moment, he was on his knees beside him, supporting him with one arm, his other hand already glowing blue again, hovering over the tear in the shadowhunter’s flesh. It started healing immediately, fueled by the warlock’s desperation.

“Magnus,” Alec grunted, his hand weak as it came to rest on the side of his boyfriend’s neck.

“Sh, darling, let me heal you. Please do not waste your energy.” _Please, please, I can’t lose you. Not yet. Not ever._

But the shadowhunter persisted. “Magnus.” He tilted the warlock’s head up, getting him to look away from his horrible wound, the image of which would haunt Magnus for months to come. Alec put his forehead against his, breathing heavily. “Magnus, s’ok. Will be ok.” The younger man’s words were slurred but he pushed them out, his eyes clouded but full of concern. “Everything’s ok.”

Magnus choked on a laugh. Stupid, _stupid_ shadowhunter. Here he was, near death’s door and he was worried about _Magnus_. In all of his years, he’d never met someone so utterly unprecedented.

“Oh Alexander,” he breathed, pulling him in closer, as if he could protect him from the world.

Alec smiled slightly, pleased with himself despite the pain he was in, and allowed himself to lean completely, trusting the warlock to support him. His hand fell from Magnus’ face but gripped at the warlock’s fingers instead. Magnus carefully entwined them.

Even after Alec’s wound closed and his eyes cleared, neither let go.


	5. E is for ENVOY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really think we all deserved a return to the fluff after the finale (not that it wasn't great, but my feeeeeels).  
> Anyways, here is E! Lydia plays a big part in this one because I just love her; definitely a great addition to the book characters :)  
> Hope you enjoy! Tell me what you think :D

At first Alec thought it would awkward being friends with his ex-fiancé, but Lydia was quick to set him straight (no, no _that_ way; obviously that didn’t work out for either of them). Still, after everything died down a little, she’d explained to him. Yeah, she’d been hurt (something that he would always regret), but that was not just because she lost the chance at marriage again; it was also because she had to restart completely. Although she hadn’t been totally accepted in the New York Institute, at least not outwardly, she’d felt that it could be a home to her. So to lose that, that _possibility_ , that was the hardest part of their whole wedding fiasco.

However, she also told him that even if she was never in love with Alec, she did value him as a companion.

It was a very Lydia statement to make. And one that Alec agreed with. 

He’d always had trouble making friends after all (seeing the way he and Lydia even _became_ friends portrayed his issues perfectly really) so to lose a new one so soon would have been upsetting. He was grateful to Jace for reopening the door to her, extending the proverbial branch of friendship and all that. He was pretty sure if he’d tried, he would have hurt her more (completely accidently, but still, she deserved more than his awkward, if well meant, platitudes).

It was nice to have a friend outside the family. Actually nice. Yes, he was technically friends with Clary and the vampire but that was only at his siblings’ insistence. Well that and Clary’s ability to worm her way into all their lives (weirdly, Alec didn’t actually hate her for that anymore). But Lydia was _his_ friend.

Well, his and Magnus’. Jace wasn’t the only to extend the branch of friendship. It seemed that without the wedding coming between them, Magnus and Lydia got along fabulously.

This actually surprised Alec. Not that he didn’t think they wouldn’t be nice to each other or anything like that… it was more that he thought it would be odd for them, considering all their history.

But apparently they were better at socializing than he was (no surprise there actually). 

It was cute in a way, to see Lydia geeking out over Magnus as they talked about the specifics of Portals and about her ancestors. (It also made Alec happy when someone else appreciated the warlock, more people should do it… though maybe not in the exact same way _he_ did.) Magnus, in turn, always loved to regale someone with a fantastical tale and liked that the other shadowhunter didn’t view him as lesser simply because of their different blood.

So yeah, it was great. But Lydia still seemed lonely… and Alec, having been converted to living life relatively happily rather than just for duty, had an idea about how to rectify that.

He would find her a date. With a guy who was actually interested in girls. (Oh Angel, he was turning into his sister. Izzy’d probably cackle triumphantly if she found out about this.) But he’d definitely need help because he still wasn’t the best socializer.

“You want to what?” Magnus asked, uncharacteristically surprised after Alec explained his plan to him.

“Help Lydia, you know, find someone,” he said, trying not to fidget under the measuring weight of his boyfriend’s gaze.

A large smile suddenly lit the warlock’s handsome face. “Why Alexander, I do believe our lovely Isabelle has had some influence on you. Here I thought you were too stubborn for that. Color me shocked.”

“Hey, I’m not _that_ stubborn,” Alec protested with a groan.

“Oh it’s alright darling, it has its… _charms_.” Magnus looked him up and down slowly and even went so far so as to send him a saucy wink.

Alec totally didn’t blush. Or squirm. He would never. Goddamn it, he couldn’t even lie to himself. (Whatever, his inner Izzy told him to own it. Oh Angel, he really _was_ turning into her. Hopefully that would at least give him some of her confidence. Ok, no that probably wouldn’t ever happen. Sadly.)

“I actually think it was more you, to be honest,” Alec mused quietly after a moment.

“Hm? What do you mean?”

Crap _._ He shouldn’t have said that _._ Now he actually had to _explain_ himself. “Um, I guess it’s just that I never really thought _I_ needed someone that I could actually be happy with. I always thought I’d be fine without that, with just someone that I liked. You changed my opinion on that.”

Magnus’ eyes glittered. He reached out a hand, pushing some of Alec’s unruly hair out of his eyes. “No, Alexander. You did that. I just helped you along.”

Alec couldn’t help his smile. “Yeah. But I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you.”

The warlock seemed amused. “As much as I appreciate it, I feel like we’re going to talk ourselves in circles if we stay on this topic.”

“Right, right, of course. My point _is_ I want Lydia to have that as well. I don’t want her to go for another situation like the one we had.” _Did that make sense? I hope it did. I don’t think I can explain it any better._

Thankfully Magnus always seemed to get him, even if he was a bumbling mess a lot of the time. “Well in that case, I’ll see what I can do. But remember, _she_ has to be the one to make the choice. It’s better that way, for both parties. Makes it special.”

Alec realized he wasn’t talking about Lydia at all and felt his heart speed up slightly. He still couldn’t believe that this wonderful man thought he, _Alec_ , was special enough to not only chase after but also actually _be_ with. How had he ever thought he could deny them both _this_? Yeah, it wasn’t always easy, but oh so worth it.

Suddenly feeling more daring, he ducked his head down a bit to nose at Magnus, their lips mere inches apart. He let his hands drop to the warlock’s waist, who was watching him with a mix of curiosity and want, his arms creeping up Alec’s chest to rest loosely around his neck. Despite his initial display at the wedding, it was not often that Alec instigated this sort of attention.

“You’re right,” the shadowhunter whispered, “you’re always right.”

With that, he closed the distance between them.

They could figure out the whole Lydia plan later, Alec decided. He was busy.


	6. F is for FELINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter incorporates everyone's favorite cat! Hope it's as enjoyable to read as it was to write!
> 
> Also, special side note: this was written at the request of a lovely anon on tumblr; hope it meets expectations!

“What,” Magnus started, righteous fury in his eyes, “is this?”

“Um, not what it looks like?” Alec replied, his statement turning into an unsure question. He had frozen mid-step; his arms out as he attempted to catch the tabby cat that was currently lounging on a wrecked sofa.

Chairman Meow meowed, the tattered remains of Magnus’ favorite sofa beneath him. Well, maybe not his _favorite_ , he did redecorate every other week after all, but it was the principal of the thing. Still, Magnus sighed and picked up the cat, stroking its fur gently. The Chairman purred happily.

He turned a glare back to the flustered shadowhunter, who was glaring daggers at the feline in his arms. “Honestly, Alexander, what did you do?”

“ _Me_? It was that crazy furball of yours!”

Magnus gasped, offended on behalf of his cat. “I’ll have you know ‘that crazy furball’ only does stuff like this when he’s upset. So what did you do?”

The other man sputtered, his arms flailing. “Nothing! I swear!”

“Really? So you didn’t ignore him like you usually do?”

“Um, well...” Alec scratched the back of his head guiltily.

“Ah, thought so.” Magnus shook his head in disappointment. “You know that when I’m not here you need to pay at least _some_ attention to him. He’s sensitive.”

“Sensitive? He’s a cat!”

“Yes and cats are fickle creatures. Look at me.” He gestured grandly, holding the Chairman in one arm to do so.

Alec crossed his arms, his next words dry and sardonic. “Magnus. You’re a warlock. You just have cat eyes.”

“Yes, it is a sad truth,” the warlock sighed dramatically, as if it really were a shame. “But oh well. Now for your punishment.”

“Punishment?” Alexander’s eyes went wide, his cheeks reddening.

Magnus chuckled, pleased that he had caused his favorite shadowhunter to squirm. “Not _that_ kind of punishment, darling.” He approached the younger man slowly, teasing him further. Leaning in close enough that they were breathing the same air, he paused… and then deposited Chairman Meow straight into Alec’s unsuspecting arms.

“What–” He started, only to be interrupted by Magnus’ cheery voice.

“Your punishment is to take the Chairman to the bedroom and sit with him while I clean up _your_ mess.”

“But–”

Magnus placed his index finger in front of Alexander’s wonderfully delicious lips, immediately shutting him up. “Really Alexander, you’re a big, bad shadowhunter; surely you can take care of one cat for a few minutes?”

“He has it out for me,” he grunted when Magnus dropped his hand, though with less vehemence than before.

“Nonsense. He _likes_ you; that’s why he wants your attention so much. And I can see why he would,” the warlock added with a wink, knowing that it would soften Alec up enough for him to do it.

Just as expected, he finally agreed. “Fine, fine I’ll go.”

Magnus pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, causing Alec to flush again. “ _Thank_ you.”

He watched them go fondly, trying not to laugh at how Alexander was looking at the Chairman like he would explode. Thankfully, it wouldn’t take him long clean up the mess so hopefully they wouldn’t get into _too_ much trouble on their own. Still, he hurried up a bit more than he normally would, replacing the couch and doing some necessary redecorating at light speed.

When he was done, he also went to the bedroom, a little afraid at what he might find… only to see Alec sitting cross-legged on the floor, scratching Chairman Meow as he purred happily.

 _Well then_.

Neither seemed to realize that Magnus had made his entrance.

“I hope you appreciate this, cat… and this doesn’t mean I trust you,” Alexander said seriously. “Ok, well, maybe this isn’t so bad, but _don’t_ go and take that as an invitation to come sit in my lap at any time.”

 _I knew some part of him liked the Chairman,_ Magnus thought triumphantly, glad his punishment idea worked out so spectacularly. Still, he should probably intervene, he didn’t want to take any more risks; who knew how long those two could keep the peace? 

So he came to stand over them, smirking. “Can I take you up on that invitation Alexander?”

The absolutely priceless (and adorable) look he got in return made revealing himself more than worth it.


	7. G is for GLITTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been looking forward to this one. Enjoy :)

Alec was not normally an accident-prone person. He was a shadowhunter; he _needed_ control in order to survive. He was, however, a curious person and it was his curiosity that led to his downfall. Or rather, the glitter explosion that was currently raining down on him.

What even is his life?

Ok, to explain, it started like this: Alec had been spending some… nights at Magnus’ place, which of course meant he also spent mornings with the warlock and was privileged enough to be exposed to his boyfriend’s morning routine. It was quite something to see, the way Magnus got ready for the day; and ok, yes, part of that was because he got to see him change _multiple_ times before he was happy with his outfit. It was also because of the makeup though.

Alec had never really thought about the process of putting makeup on; he’d always just seen the finished product or nothing at all. Although Izzy did have her awkward phase both with and without it, short though they were, he’d never actually watched her _applying_ it. Occasionally she touched it up in front of them but for the most part Isabelle Lightwood always looked like she was ready to step into some sort of magazine, her hair and face perfect.

Magnus was much the same but with _him_ , Alec actually noticed all the subtle differences from day to day. Like the colored highlights in his hair that always seemed to change (Alec really loved those, but especially the red as they reminded him of their first kiss… the gold were also a favorite however) and how the style of his eyes varied depending on his mood.

The first time he put it on in front of him, Alec had been utterly fascinated; it had occurred to him then that Magnus was an artist as well as everything else that he was (and _Angel_ , the list was so long and varied and _impressive_ that it sometimes made him feel unworthy of him). The warlock’s makeup table seemed an intricate puzzle, a treasure trove of every kind of product available, or so he assumed. It would actually surprise him if he didn’t have everything. If Hodge had been right about one thing it was that Magnus’ tastes did really tend to be on the excessive side (not that this didn’t have its benefits).

Point was, the whole thing made Alec curious. He liked to know how things worked, how they were done… and to be perfectly honest, anything clearly so important Magnus intrigued him.

So, who could blame him if he went to have a look at the fabled makeup table when Magnus was out one day? And who could blame him for focusing on the entire _stack_ of glitter bottles? Glitter _was_ pretty eye-catching; it was the entire _purpose_ of glitter, to make people focus on it. Or so Alec reasoned.

Therefore, picking up one of said glitter bottles was only the normal thing to do, right? Just like picking up a second bottle to compare to the first was…

And, how was he supposed to know that these things were so delicate? It wasn’t his fault he put the bottles down with a little too much Shadowhunter strength, causing the tops to jump off and the glitter to _literally explode in his face_. And it _definitely_ wasn’t his fault that, in his surprise, he managed to knock over more glitter, causing it to actually _pour_ (it wasn’t an exaggeration it literally poured) all over his clothes…

…right?

Yeah, Alec didn’t believe it either.

So he did the logical thing. He panicked. _Slightly_ panicked. 

 _Shit,_ he thought, _shit, shit._ Looking down at his now glittery black clothes, he tried to scrub some off, only succeeding in getting even more on his hands. _I need to clean this up. And I need to replace all the bottles before Magnus comes home and realizes what an absolute_ idiot _he_ _’_ _s dating. How much time do I have? Maybe I should call Izzy and Jace and the rest to help? No, definitely_ not _Jace, he would never let me live this down. Just Izzy then. And Clary. I will even stoop to calling Clary for help._

 _Damn it! How do I even_ do _things like this? Stupid, stupid._

“You know, Alexander, that isn't _exactly_ the way you wear glitter,” an incredibly amused, terribly familiar voice said from the doorway. Alec turned slowly, already knowing who’d be there. “I suppose I could support this new movement however, if you insist on going out like this,” Magnus continued, seemingly unruffled by the fact that _Alec was dying._

“I, uh-, I mean I-” he stuttered, trying and utterly failing to look for words to explain. At least the glitter was hiding his burning face.

“No need to blush, darling.” _Or not. Damn it._ “We all have our little quirks.” Magnus’ eyes were sparkling with the laughter he was clearly trying to suppress. A delighted giggled escaped him anyways.

 _And he_ _’_ _s laughing at me. Of course._ He crossed his arms and huffed.

The warlock finally cracked completely and laughed loudly, nearly shaking with it. Alec felt his lips twitch, but the laughter was contagious and soon he was joining in, frustration forgotten. He lifted a hand to cover his eyes, still suffering from embarrassment. As the laughter finally died down, Magnus took Alec's hand and pulled it down away from his face. Standing so close to him, some of the glitter transferred (he was beginning to think it was guided by some kind of evil magic) but in typical Magnus fashion, it actually looked _good_ on him.

"You, my dear Shadowhunter, are possibly the most ridiculous, amazing person I've ever met."

Alec smiled, resting his free hand on the side of Magnus' neck, his thumb rubbing circled on his collarbone, visible due to the deep v of his shirt. "The second thing was just to make me feel better."

"Perhaps, but it's still true." He leaned in a little closer, with a wicked smirk. "You know, you could have asked me for help if you wanted to try all this."

"I have other things to do right now," Alec whispered, eyes locked on Magnus' lips. He didn't even notice the other way his words could be taken (not that he would have protested against it).

"As tempting as that is, even I don't do _this_ much glitter." With that, the warlock pulled away and took a few steps back. "First thing's first, this requires pictures. Secondly, we are going to clean this up. Then, _then_ we'll talk."

Alec groaned. _Why do these things happen to me?_

At least he had Magnus' promise of later to look forward to. He hoped.


	8. H is for HEIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A personal favorite, hehe. Also, quick reminder, Alec and Magnus' appearances are entirely based on the show's.  
> Let me know what you think!

Magnus knew he had a type; there was just something about dark hair and light eyes that he couldn't resist, especially when that combination was on the strong, silent type. But the height thing... that was new. Being of just above average height himself (and being considered rather tall a couple hundred years ago), he had never been so dwarfed by one of his partners. Yes, he'd been with men taller than him quite a few times (the women had tended to be shorter) but he'd never properly been _with_ a taller man before Alec. Though, to be perfectly honest Alec was a lot of firsts for him, which was more than surprising considering his rather advanced age.

Still, despite his age, and despite his power, Magnus was very a much a person; he had a vulnerable side, a side that wanted to be protected. He supposed that, with Alexander being physically taller than him, he felt like the other man could share his burden, could shield him when he needed it. Of course, there was the fact that the shadowhunter was protective by nature anyways, but Magnus was never one to deny the importance of physicality (in all its forms) in a relationship.

There were other advantages to his Alexander’s height, of course. For instance, he was exceedingly easy to find in a crowd, especially with messy, frankly glorious hair of his. Also, Magnus could now feasibly say lines like ‘I could climb you like a tree’ and have it be semi-accurate; he appreciated not having to use hyperbole for once (and Alec’s stuttering in response had been a delight to see as well). It was also entertaining to see how often the shadowhunter had to duck to accommodate others. Like his tiny sister (it was truly something else that Isabelle could stop Alec, a veritable giant, with a single word). Or Magnus himself.

Conversely, Magnus often found himself stretching up in order to reach his partner. _That_ was definitely odd. The High Warlock of Brooklyn on his tiptoes so he could properly greet his boyfriend. He had never been more of a teenage girl… and he found much of him liked the giddiness that this came with it, though that might just be due to the fact that _Alexander Lightwood_ let him kiss him senseless whenever Magnus deemed necessary.

It was a privilege like no other. One he enjoyed all too often.

There was also another thing that he loved about their height difference. And that was hugging. Specifically, surprising Alec with a hug from behind, his shoulder the perfect platform for Magnus to hook his chin on.

The first time he’d done so would forever be ingrained into his memory, mainly because of the shadowhunter’s reaction to it. Alec had been spending increasing amounts of time in Magnus’ apartment, until it finally became a full weekend. Having him there two nights in a row _and_ two full days was a rare thing, considering how busy their duties kept them. But that weekend, that _first_ weekend, had just been peaceful, picturesque. That Sunday morning the warlock had awoken to find himself alone in his bed. For a moment a cloud of surprising gloominess had covered him; that is, until he walked into the kitchen to see the other man painstakingly cooking him breakfast, his hair sleep-ruffled, only wearing a shirt and his boxers. It was something so simple, so _domestic_ , that Magnus felt a rush of unbridled adoration. At his age, he understood the importance about small acts of affection, little things that showed someone cared. Alec, for all his inexperience was _fantastic_ at those.

Magnus couldn't help it. The next moment he found himself standing behind the shadowhunter, wrapping his arms tight around his waist, his chin automatically resting on one of Alec's shoulders... and he found that he fit there perfectly. Alec jumped initially at the contact, fumbling a bit with the frying pan he was holding, but he soon relaxed into Magnus, leaning back slightly. The warlock had to smile at that, happy that he was so quick to accept the embrace.

Alec let out a soft, content sigh. "Morning, Magnus."

"Mm, it is," he replied, kissing the side of the other man's neck, who shuddered deliciously in his arms.

"Don't distract me! I'll burn the pancakes," he protested half-heartedly.

"Then let them burn," he whispered huskily in return, nosing slightly at Alec's chin, his message clear.

"Hey, I worked hard on these. I even went to the store to get get chocolate chips."

The warlock perked up, lifting his face away from the younger man's tempting neck, instead focusing on he sizzling pan. "You didn't say they were chocolate chip pancakes," he said jokingly. Still, he did have a sweet tooth and he _was_ a little hungry.

Alec shook his head, amused, before turning his face to look at Magnus. "How awful of me."

"Well I'm glad you can admit it, Alexander." He gave the other man a quick peck, fighting the very real temptation to allow the kiss to deepen. "But don't worry, I'll forgive you if I can have the first one."

"That _was_ the plan. Now, do you want to get the plates out?"

"Hm, no. I'm comfortable right here," Magnus said, once again hooking his chin over Alec's shoulder, who smiled at the warlock, before focusing his attention on the pancakes.

In that moment, Magnus had decided three things. One, that he _loved_ the height difference. Two, that he _really_ loved one Alexander Lightwood. And finally, three, that chocolate chip pancakes were his new favorite.


	9. I is for IZZY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is unapologetic Izzy appreciation, because that girl is beyond amazing. And I just love all her interactions with Malec on the show; she really plays such a pivotal role for them both, I think. I hope to see more scenes with her and Magnus next season.  
> Anyways, let me know what you think :)

It was a simple fact of life that Alec loved his little sister, just as she loved him. Before Magnus, she'd been the person he trusted above all (even if he was crap at showing it), his confidant and best friend. Yes, Jace was his parabatai, but their relationship was different, fraught with difficulty and disagreement. He would kill for him, die for him, but they were too often adversarial with each other, and there was the little thing of Alec being attracted to him for far too long. Their friendship was a strong one, and important to both of them, but it wasn't an _easy_ one.

Being around Izzy was as easy as breathing though, it was comfortable, it was _home_. They fought sometimes but it was never vicious, never truly cruel. They didn't always have the same opinions but that was ok too, because they had each other's backs regardless. His sister had always been his biggest supporter; she didn't care about him doing his duty, all she wanted was his happiness, even at the cost of her own. Although she could be intrusive and irritating in her caring, it came only from a good place. Alec owed her so, so much. He only wished he was better at expressing that sometimes. It was all too easy to take her for granted. Still, she managed to understand him most of the time, always knew what to say to him in return, when to push and when to step back.

_"Alec, I'm so proud of you."_ He remembered her telling him, after he had come out to their whole world. These words were an anchor to him in times of self-doubt.

Without her support, Alec really wouldn't be where he was now; he wouldn’t be _happy_. It was for that reason he found himself giving into her requests more easily than he used to. He did things he never would have dared to just six months ago. Like, for example, going to a Downworld rave for no other reason than to have fun. He wasn't even forcibly dragged there _and_ he let her have some say in his wardrobe (though this was with some protest). She finally managed to convince him by hinting (or rather just out-right saying) that Magnus would appreciate it.

So here they were, Izzy, Magnus and himself, dancing together among the masses; although, in Alec's case, it was more like _trying_ to dance while the other two stared at him and tried not to laugh (hint: they were utterly _failing_ ). And it was all at the behest of his _little_ sister. He probably should be more bitter about that than he was, but, as it was, this _was_ kind of fun. Even if he got laughed at.

Suddenly Izzy was pulled away by a nearby vamp and soon they were moving in a way that should _not_ be classified as dancing in his opinion. He winced and looked away, happy to leave his sister to it but not happy to be witness to it (she was his _sister_ after all, there were limits to what he wanted to know).

Magnus took the chance to move closer to Alec, until they were a mere breath apart. He took the shadowhunter's hands into his own and pulled them until his arms were firmly around the warlock's waist, his own coming around the taller man's neck. Taking the hint, Alec moved so they were pressed flush together, their foreheads lightly touching. Magnus' fingers were gripping at the back of his head, delving into his hair. They swayed slowly to the music, off-beat but uncaring, lost in their own little world.

Alec was unsure how long they stayed like that, just staring at each other, pupils blown wide. All he knew was that it wasn't too long before he gave into temptation, his lips urgent upon Magnus'.

When they finally pulled apart from each other some time later, they were out of breath and considerably more dishevelled. It didn't matter though, not when you considered the wide smiles on their faces. Magnus glanced around them, clearly looking for Izzy and finding her dancing with an entirely new group of people, laughing freely.

"It's good to see her back completely to her former self," he commented. Alec had to agree; Izzy was not Maryse and she should never have had to force herself to be. "Though I daresay the Shadow World should watch out, she's back with a vengeance."

"Izzy really doesn't do things by halves," Alec replied smartly. He was just about to continue on, only to have unfamiliar and grating voice interrupt him.

"Well if isn't the _great_ Magnus Bane and his pet shadowhunter," the newcomer sneered. She was clearly some kind of Seelie. "Or is it the shadowhunter and his pet warlock, now?"

Alec bristled but Magnus spoke before he could. "Do I know you?" he asked coldly, eyes flashing threateningly.

"No. But I know of you, Bane. A once great warlock. Oh how the mighty have fallen. Look at you, all over this shadowhunter brat. He sure has you wrapped around his finger, doesn't he? It's disgusting. But I hear you've always been a slut for the pretty ones; too bad _that'll_ be gone before too long." The Seelie got louder and louder with her tirade, a cruel laugh falling from her lips.

Alec tensed and glared, anger boiling his blood. Beside him Magnus let out an incomprehensible growl, his pupils now that of a cat. They were both about to move forward, to _say_ something when suddenly there was Izzy, standing in front of them as if she were some sort of shield, despite being a head shorter than both of them.

Still, they could only watch in awe at what happened next.

"You know, I don't usually adhere to girls hating on other girls but you, _you_ just crossed the line." She stalked closer, until she and the Seelie were practically nose-to-nose. "You really should watch what you say to Magnus, you know. He is probably the most powerful person in this room _and_ he has _two_ armed shadowhunters ready to help him take people like you down. Who do you think you are coming over here to insult someone who is _clearly_ five times the person you are?"

"Why you little–"

"Call me a bitch, try it. Just remember that this bitch can whip _you_ into ship at any moment," Izzy threatened, the silver bracelet she always wore slowly coming to life.

The Seelie glowered, staring at the female shadowhunter for a moment longer, before huffing loudly and walking away.

His sister smiled triumphantly, before turning gracefully back to them, her hair flicking precisely over shoulder.

Isabelle Lightwood was a force to be reckoned with, and far too good for any of them. Alec was just glad she was on their side.

When she approached, he couldn't help but pull her into a hug. He was grateful for the support, even though they could have taken care of that Seelie easily. It was just nice to have someone else step in anyways. More than anything, it showed that she cared about them so much that she _had_ to defend them both, despite them being capable of doing so themselves.

Magnus seemed to think the same. He reached forward and twirled a lock of her dark hair between his fingers, looking at her contemplatively. "You know my dear Isabelle, I can't wait until the day I can call you sister-in-law."

Alec sputtered, cheeks reddening but Izzy only beamed, pulling in the warlock for a group hug.


	10. J is for JEALOUS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was requested by the wonderful crlpblz on tumblr; she wanted a jealous Magnus fic ;) I also think this is the longest one so far, whoops.  
> Hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you thought!

It was not often that Magnus Bane got jealous. Being centuries old, he’d had decades to mostly master that particular, ugly feeling. Besides, what should he be jealous of? He was rich, powerful, good-looking and practically oozed confidence; so, really, all the usual things were out. Unfortunately, he was still susceptible to the feeling; even _he_ couldn’t stop jealousy from taking over sometimes. He supposed that was the nature of being a person, being _human_ , even if it was just partially. 

He’d noticed over the years that there was a pattern to his envy; certain things he was jealous of in various different contexts, but that were essentially the same in the end. Family, for instance, was one of them, or rather families that were actually functional. Magnus’ parents, though they had shaped him into the man he was today, were not exactly a prime example of familial love or loyalty, and he didn’t have any siblings to speak of. Sometimes it ached when he saw how beautiful family could be, when he knew he would never truly have that. Though he had loved ones and friends, he’d never experienced having a sibling; there was no one that had known him since birth, since childhood, and still loved him despite all they’d experienced together, all the ways he’d changed. He still felt the envy curl in his stomach when he watched Alexander with Isabelle and Jace. They were all so unequivocally themselves with each other, always trusting one another implicitly when it was really needed. Still, he was happy to admit, that feeling mostly went away when they included him in their circle of trust, Alexander and Izzy happily, Jace somewhat begrudgingly.

Other times, it was hard to admit, he was jealous of mortals, and their fleeting but passionate lives. They knew nothing of the troubles of immortality, the heaviness of knowing that everyone and everything he would ever love would eventually fade away, torn from him by the reality of time, while he still stood, young as ever. How fast, how beautifully they all aged. The modern world was obsessed with looking young and yet sometimes, just sometimes, Magnus wished he knew what it was like to slowly have his hair grow gray, to have wrinkles and age marks. Mortals lived their lives with such _vibrancy_. He’d seen it over and over again. He tried not to dwell on it too much; it couldn’t be changed after all. Eternity was his destiny. Still, when he had watched Clary grow up, from a tiny, precocious child to a strong woman, he couldn’t help his jealousy. She was fiery and passionate and _lived_ unapologetically, unburdened by the longevity he suffered from. She would make the most of the time she had, his biscuit. Her life might be a short one, but he knew without a doubt that it would have _meaning_. So yes, he was jealous of that. But, at the same time, he was grateful for his immortality, because without it he wouldn’t have walked the Earth at the same time as Alexander Lightwood and _that_ would have been a far greater shame.

It was true; Magnus Bane was familiar with jealousy, in all its forms. That included in his romantic relationships, though this was _far_ less often than one would think. There were _very_ few people who he’d cared enough for, _loved_ enough, to get him riled up like that. In fact, there were only two.

Number one was Camille. God, she had driven him crazy and had absolutely delighted in doing so. He should’ve seen how toxic she was much earlier on, but he supposed they really were all fools in love.

Number two, apparently, was Alec. In his case, unlike Camille, he seemed completely, frustratingly unaware of what he was doing to Magnus. Then again, that was probably to do with the fact that the shadowhunter didn’t seem to understand when someone was flirting with him, or if he did then _why_ they would flirt with him. This shouldn’t surprise the warlock, considering even some of his more outrageous lines had either gone over the other man’s head or went ignored. Well, until Alec had finally understood that _yes_ Magnus _was_ flirting with him, then his responses had become rather more enjoyable. In fact, now he’d either become all adorably flustered or dryly sassy when he was hit with one of his boyfriend’s apparently ‘ridiculous’ pick-up-lines.

But really, you’d think that having Magnus as a boyfriend would at least make him recognize when someone that was _not_ him was interested.

 _I guess not_ , the warlock thought sulkily, as he watched whatever-his-name-was look _his_ Alexander up and down _again_ , subjecting the poor, clueless shadowhunter to yet another terrible flirtatious comment. Magnus really hated this guy; really, _really_ hated this guy. Who just walked up to a stranger at a bar and started flirting with them like there was no tomorrow? Especially when that someone was clearly getting drinks for two?

Well, actually, that sounded like something lot of people would and was in fact also a very Magnus-like thing but that was _not the point_.

This was supposed to be his and Alexander’s night out together, one of the rare ones that he actually managed to convince the younger man to try a new place, and now there was this wannabe trying to pick his boyfriend up. Magnus was _not_ having it, and certainly not from someone who looked like a prep-school dropout. (Yes, part of the warlock realized he was channeling his inner mean girl but in this case he was also _right_.)

He glowered at the wannabe from his position, reclining in one of the many luxurious sofas that dotted the jazz lounge. Jealousy clenched at his gut. He tried to fight the impulse to intervene, knowing Alec more than likely would be annoyed at him for it. The shadowhunter didn’t like being treated like he was incapable (and Magnus didn’t think he was but this was bordering on torture).

He didn’t mind other people admiring Alec; there really was a lot to admire, after all. It was just that admiration and trying to get some were two _entirely_ different things.

Magnus glowered a while longer, body rigid with tension. And then the wannabe went so far as to squeeze Alec’s bicep, winking up at him suggestively and the shadowhunter, bless his shy soul, blushed a becoming cherry red.

That’s it. The warlock officially had enough of watching the man’s sordid little show. No one made Alexander blush like that but _Magnus_. With a quiet growl, he stood and stalked to the other two.

“Um, you know, I really have to get these drinks back to–” he soon heard Alec say, as he clearly tried to escape what’s-his-face.

“I bet that chest is even better than these arms. What do you say you prove me right, stud?” prep-idiot replied, leaning into the shadwowhunter’s space, who in turn shuffled back.

 _Stud? Is he serious?_ Even Magnus would never dream of using _that_ particular nickname.

Thankfully, he reached them before either could do anything more, conveniently coming to stand in between them. The warlock kept his back to whoever-he-was, instead facing Alexander. The younger man’s face slackened in relief at seeing him, but tensed again when he realized the idiot _still_ hadn’t gone.

 _Well then, time for my own show_.

“Darling! There you are, I was wondering where you went off to.” Magnus didn’t take a moment’s pause and simply put his arms around a slightly confused Alexander’s neck, kissing him deeply. The mean girl in him cheered when he heard a huff of annoyance behind him.

Still, he soon pulled away from the shadowhunter, knowing that he wasn’t much one for prolonged public displays of affection. He let his arms fall from his neck, instead trailing his hands down Alec’s firm chest (the douche was right about one thing, his chest was rather magnificent). The younger man gazed at him for a long moment, his expressive eyes deliciously dark, and his tongue unconsciously coming out to swipe a tantalizing lick at his lips. Magnus nearly groaned aloud at the sight, the jealousy that had been clenching his stomach turning into something else entirely. He watched as Alec finally glanced away, looking over the warlock’s shoulder, a miniscule frown appearing. _Is that idiot still not gone?_

Magnus was about to turn and kindly tell mister-can’t-take-a-fucking-hint to kindly get the hell away from his boyfriend, when he was surprised by Alec, who suddenly decided to grab his face and yank him into another, longer kiss. All thoughts of revenge turned to dust as Alexander worked his magic, his long fingers cupping the back of Magnus’ head as he changed the angle into one that more suited them both, tongue warring with his. The warlock could only clutch at Alec’s shirt and hang on for dear life, getting light-headed by the onslaught. Then, just as abruptly, he pulled back smirking and Magnus actually _whined_ at the loss of contact, chasing after him. But he needn’t have worried, because then Alec was there again, his mouth on his and Magnus was utterly lost in the feel of him.

After what seemed like an eternity (but was not nearly long enough in Magnus’ humble opinion) they parted, both panting slightly.

Alec glanced around them and sighed in relief. “Thank the Angel he’s finally gone. I couldn’t get him to shut up.”

The warlock grinned, adoring the cute, frustrated look that now adorned his boyfriend’s face. “Hm… who?” he asked, playfully before deciding to try his luck for one last kiss. The shadowhunter was kind enough to let him… and to let him drag him out of the lounge and back home in a heated rush.

Perhaps being jealous was not always such a terrible thing. Still, he would try to avoid it. After all, the feeling of being completely secure in his relationship with Alexander was much more satisfying. Well, amongst other things.


	11. K is for KEEPSAKE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one tugged at my heartstrings when I was writing it; but it ends with some nice fluff to even it out ;)  
> Enjoy!

Alec liked spending time in Magnus' loft. Despite its extravagance, it was comfortable. It always felt warm, unlike the cool, utilitarian atmosphere of the Institute. It also held so much history for them, both good and bad. This was where he and Magnus first met, where they’d had their first real fight as a couple as well as their first make-up. So much of _them_ was entrenched here. This place was a home, _their_ home. 

But before it had been _theirs_ , it had simply been _Magnus'_. And that had made this place all the more special to Alec. So many of the warlock's memories were here, collected over the centuries of his life and put into various photo albums and books, or found in odd artefacts. Every surface in the apartment was dotted with them. They ranged from big to small, from valuable antiques to things that had no value apart from the sentimental.

He often found himself examining them. Like the pipe that had once belonged to Ragnor, Magnus' oldest and dearest friend, before he had passed. Or the charango that Alec knew had once been played by Imasu, one of the warlock's former lovers. There was even a hand-woven scarf that had been his mother’s.

So many little keepsakes of loved ones who were long gone. This was all that was left of so many people; people who’d lived and loved and who had all impacted Magnus in some way… and were now nothing but memory.

Alec sometimes wondered if this is all _he_ would be reduced to in the eternal span of Magnus' life, a simple keepsake, dusty and forgotten. Or worse, perhaps he would not be forgotten, perhaps whatever he left behind, whatever Magnus kept of him, would become worn with how often it was looked at, how often it was held. Perhaps his memory would only serve to cause him more grief and suffering.

It made him infinitely sad to think of it... and also made him feel utterly selfish to be willing to put the person he loved most through something like that. But Magnus and Alec had argued over it so often that he eventually realized that, even if he left, it would do nothing to save Magnus grief later on. The warlock's love for him wouldn't just disappear because he decided to go. So who was Alec to deny this wonderful man whatever happiness he could give him? Even if he became just a memory in Magnus’ long life, he hoped to do his best to make that memory a happy one rather than a painful one. Angel knows the warlock had suffered enough.

Maybe Alec shouldn’t spend so much time looking at all these things; it always made him melancholic, but at least he had Magnus to cheer him up after a long day. Angel, today really _had_ been long, what with the full day of demon hunts and now with his overactive mind going on a tangent he’d rather not dwell on too much. He could use some of the comfort Magnus always seemed to be able to bring him.

With that in mind, the shadowhunter tried to banish his dark thoughts and instead set off to find his wayward boyfriend. The warlock would be upset with him if he knew Alec had been in the loft for a good twenty minutes and hadn’t even bothered to say hello yet. Luckily, he soon found Magnus in the bedroom, sitting cross-legged near the foot of the bed, eyes skimming over an old scroll of some sort. He was so focused on it (a rare thing really, in Magnus’ case) that he barely acknowledged Alec’s presence. At another time, he might have asked what it was for but, as it was, he only cared to get the other man in his arms, safe, warm and joyously alive.

Alec kicked off his boots and set down his bow and quiver, before crawling onto the bed until he was seated right behind Magnus, his long leg’s bracketing the warlock’s, arms wrapped tightly around his middle. He breathed out a content sigh, pressing a kiss to the other man’s cheek.

The unusually affectionate attention made Magnus finally look up from his scroll, turning his head slightly so he could glance at Alec, his eyes sparkling fondly.

“Hello, darling. Glad to have you home,” he said in greeting. The older man lifted a hand, his fingertips, complete with the signature nail polish that the shadowhunter was so accustomed to, softly caressing the line of Alec’s jaw. The kiss that came next felt natural, right; soothing in its familiarity. There was a moment of quiet appreciation before Magnus smiled at him teasingly. “As much as I would love to pay you my undivided attention, I really do have to finish this up.” He gestured to the scroll.

“Hm, it’s ok. I’ll wait,” Alec replied, shifting a bit so they could sit more easily, one arm now slung over Magnus’ shoulders, the warlock’s hand idly playing with his fingers while the other held the scroll up so he could read.

In the comforting quiet of their bed, Alec could not help but fall back into his thoughts… but they were happier now, as if Magnus’s mere presence had brightened the dark corners of his mind.

Perhaps, perhaps one day Alec would be just a memory. And perhaps the ring that he had hidden in the Institute would be the holder of his memory, Magnus’ eventual keepsake of him. But, as of now, the ring didn’t yet represent the past… no, it represented the future, _their_ future (or so he hoped, if the warlock would say yes).

Either way, Alec could not help but think about what a bright future it could be with Magnus at his side.


	12. L is for LIGHTWOOD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this was the most challenging to write so far and I'm not too sure about how it turned out; hope you all enjoy it regardless! Let me know what you think ;)

Magnus didn’t know what it was to have to honor your family name, his own having shunned his existence (and worse) very early on. To him, it seemed foolish to put so much importance in constraining yourself for something as fickle as honor. What mortals didn’t seem to realize was that the definition of such things transformed over time… so why change who you were for it, when it was so temporary, so unimportant in the large scheme of things?

Of course, Magnus had had centuries to learn this and even now on occasion struggled to stay true to himself. Others were not so lucky.

From when he’d met Alexander, he saw that the other man was burdened by familial expectation, by the requirement to conform into something he was not. It was painful, Magnus knew, to have to hide who you were from the people around you for fear of being hated. Even worse was that, sadly, Alec wasn’t incorrect to fear hatred; the Shadowhunter community was old and remained archaic, bigoted in many ways.

That was why it was such a surprise to him that the newest generation of Lightwoods had so much promise, that all of them (including the arrogant blonde one) were so _open-minded_. Perhaps surprise was not a strong enough word; unadulterated shock would be more accurate.

As old as the Clave and the shadowhunters were, the Lightwood family had stood for at least as long. Their bloodline was ancient and much revered. Even with Maryse and Robert’s betrayal, having been members of Valentine’s Circle, their name beckoned respect in all of the Shadow World. Oh, without a doubt, they were _hated_ by most Downworlders, but still respected nonetheless.

It was no wonder then, that Alexander had been so weighted by expectation from birth. And it was thus also no wonder that he’d suffered from it. No one, not even beings blessed with angel blood, could live up to expectations that were simply too high. Alec was a person, and people were allowed to have _flaws_ … perfection wasn’t possible for anyone, and certainly not the type of perfection the Lightwoods asked of their children. There was only so much someone could take before they cracked. In this case, Magnus was glad for it; Alexander’s ‘rebellion’ was the best thing he could have done for himself. He was free of his proverbial chains.

Magnus only wished the other man could see how brave he was for it. His siblings and friends did, as did Magnus himself, but Alec… Alec seemed to think himself unworthy. The shadowhunter’s self-esteem was practically non-existent; even now, despite him finally acting for himself, he struggled with it, constantly warring with the feeling of not being good enough, of being unworthy of happiness. He tried to hide it behind dry remarks and silent brooding but Magnus could read him too well. It broke his heart a little to see such a good man constantly put himself down. There was only so much the warlock could do to help, but he did it gladly.

Sometimes he wished he could _curse_ the Lightwood name, but that would mean cursing his Alexander and the lovely Isabelle as well (and Jace, to an extent). Even in his own head, Magnus couldn’t do that. It felt wrong to badmouth the best thing that had happened to him in over a century (possibly his entire life) and the woman who’d helped make it happen.

And he couldn’t forget the last Lightwood either. Young Max was something else, just like his older siblings (and nothing like his parents, thankfully). The boy had personality, snarky and kind in equal measure. The exact kind of Lightwood the warlock liked (and hopefully the only kind that would exist in the future, if they were anything like the most recent generation).

Their first meeting ended up being rather memorable, seeing as the boy decided to invite himself over to Magnus’ loft. Honestly, when someone came calling for the High Warlock of Brooklyn, said warlock did not expect that someone to be a nine-year-old shadowhunter boy. But, he supposed the world was changing.

“Hi,” the kid greeted when he opened the door, with all the cool confidence of a child.

“Hello there,” Magnus said dubiously, blinking at the sight of someone so tiny standing outside his door. Something about the boy’s manner feeling oddly familiar, but the warlock was pretty sure the only child he’d spoken to in recent memory had been Clary, and she was clearly not a child anymore. “And who might you be?”

“I’m Max. Nice to meet you,” he replied, sticking out a small hand to shake.

The name immediately sparked recognition. _Well if it isn't baby Lightwood_.

Magnus smiled, amused (and by yet another Lightwood it would seem), and took the proffered hand, shaking it once. “The pleasure’s mine, little Lightwood. I’m–”

“Magnus Bane, I know. Alec talks about you _all_ the time… but you’re less sparkly than Jace said you’d be.” He stopped mid-ramble, nose scrunching as if he just realized something. “Hey! I’m not that little!”

The look of offended indignation caused Magnus to let out a surprised laugh. “You are to me. But, worry not, you might match your brother in height one day.”

Whatever annoyance Max might have been feeling disappeared, hope brightening his young features. “You think?” he asked, bouncing a bit in place.

“I’ve seen stranger things happen. Now, what can I do for you, little Lightwood? Any particular reason you decided to come here?”

He seemed sheepish, scratching at the back of his head in a decidedly Alec-like manner. “Um well–”

“Max!” And there was the man himself, running up the stairs, his face flushed with frustration. “I _told_ you not to run off like that!”

“I’m sorry Alec! You were taking _ages_ helping that lady with her groceries and I really wanted to meet Magnus.” It seemed Max had an impressive set of puppy eyes and he was not afraid to use them. His older brother softened slightly at the expression, crouching so they were at the same level (and, Magnus had to admit, it was impressive distance to shorten).

“I get it. But you have to be more careful, ok? At least tell me next time; I turned around and you were just gone,” he said more calmly.

“Ok. I’m sorry.”

“I know.”

“And here I thought you couldn’t get any more adorable, Alexander,” Magnus couldn’t help but comment. _He’s a teddy bear with all his siblings and apparently he helps my neighbours with their groceries. Adorable is right._ The older shadowhunter shot up, the flush that had been dying down back in full force. He put one hand atop his little brother’s head absentmindedly, focusing his gaze on the man in front of him.

“Hi Magnus,” he replie, clearly taken off guard. He must have been in full worried big brother mode not to notice him before. “I brought Max.”

The warlock raised an amused brow, his lips twitching into smile. “I can see that.”

“Right, of course. He wanted to meet you.”

“Yeah! Izzy said you were Alec’s boyfriend!” Max inserted, watching them both with interest, scrutinizing them. “That means you kiss and stuff, right?”

Alec sputtered. “Max!”

The younger Lightwood was unapologetic, innocently curious. “What? I asked Mom and she wouldn’t tell me.”

Seeing Alexander’s expression suddenly sadden, Magnus decided to step in. His favourite shadowhunter didn’t need Maryse ruining something else for him. “Indeed it does,” he answered for them both, winking at Alec. When that didn’t seem to brighten the other man’s mood any, the warlock leant in and did just that, giving him a sweet peck on the mouth when he least expecting it. He didn’t let it get any further than that, for obvious reasons. (He might not spend a lot time around children but he wasn’t completely oblivious to what constituted appropriate behavior around them).

Alec’s ears were bright red when Magnus pulled away, but his eyes were considerably warmer so he considered it a mission accomplished.

Max, satisfied that his question had been answered, barely seemed to notice his brother’s inner turmoil and began tugging insistently on his sleeve. “Can we go in now? Izzy told me there’s a bunch of really cool stuff in there.”

“Really cool stuff that you probably can’t touch; Magnus has a lot of magical artefacts in here, who knows if one of them turns you into a frog or something?”

Despite the warning, Max’s smile only widened. “ _Awesome_.”

“Alexander,” the warlock scoffed in mock offense, puffing up a bit at the youngest Lightwood’s comment, “give me more credit! I would never turn someone into something as unoriginal as a _frog_.”

“Oh I’m sorry,” he replied, all sass, “should I have said rat instead?”

Max laughed delightedly at the warlock’s glare.

Magnus clicked his tongue, before moving out of the way and gesturing for the brothers to enter. “Don’t to listen to him, little Lightwood; he doesn’t understand what a true magical genius I am.”

The boy smiled cheekily. “I never listen to him anyways.”

“Alexander, I do believe I have a new favorite Lightwood.”

Alec groaned, his eyes rolling heavenward. “I’m beginning to regret you two meeting.”

Magnus grinned. He certainly wasn’t regretting anything. Perhaps there _was_ some importance in a family name, he mused, if the latest Lightwood generation were anything to go by. Hopefully one day they’d come to see that they were twice as honorable as most of their ancestors had ever been. In the meantime, however, Magnus would enjoy the time he had with them.


	13. M is for MAGNUS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, we're already halfway through! I can't believe it!   
> This one is for sure one of my favorites I've done; I actually really love this one, haha.  
> Let me know what you think!

Magnus Bane. It was a name that inspired both fear and awe in equal measure. It was also a name that was almost universally known amongst all the varying species of the Shadow World. Magnus Bane: one of the most powerful warlocks of their time, a well-known lothario and party boy… and also a complete enigma to most. He seemed to have allies and foes on every continent, though none appeared to know anything but the basic details about him; his true age still remained a frustrating mystery. The warlock also seemed to be able to procure anything for anyone, at the right price of course. His magic was known to be stronger than the everyday warlock, capable of making what should be impossible happen. He was a modern legend, immortal and untouchable.

To Alec, the name Magnus Bane meant something else completely. It was a name that brought comfort and, dare he say it, love. He knew very well that Magnus was a person like any other, full of beautiful contradictions and uncertain truths. He knew of the man beneath the legend. He knew of his little nuances; the way he used humor to deflect and disarm, the way he used clothes and makeup as armor, the difference between his placating smirks and his genuine smiles. He knew all about Magnus’ insecurities that he hid behind boisterous confidence, and he knew all about the dark past he’d escaped.

Alec knew _everything_ about Magnus Bane, and yet he was learning more everyday. And, _Angel_ , he _loved_ everything about him too.

Love. Alec was in love. He could hardly believe it himself.

Oh Alec had people he loved, his siblings being at the top of that list… but being _in_ love was an entirely new feeling for him. He didn’t realize how beautiful and yet painful it could be. It felt as if his heart would beat right of his chest every time he was with Magnus. Wonderful, gorgeous Magnus. Magnus who was legendary for his hedonism and even his brutality and yet was most _understanding_ , generous person he had ever known.

Alec wished he could _tell_ the warlock how much he meant to him. But the words always got caught in his throat, dying on his tongue before he could get them out. Maybe he was afraid of rejection, irrational though it was… or maybe he felt he wasn’t worthy of loving Magnus. Or maybe he just was bad at love. Honestly, it amazed him that the other man had stayed with him for as long as he had. Alec was constantly grateful for the warlock’s patience with him.

_“What about love?”_ Magnus had once asked him.

_I love you_ , the shadowhunter thought now, looking at the man lying beside him. He swallowed thickly, unable to tear his eyes away from Magnus’ resting face. His hair was a mess; dark locks falling into his eyes. The makeup he’d been wearing earlier long wiped off, leaving only smooth, bare skin. He was lying on his stomach, arms curled around a pillow, eyes slowly drifting closed. _Angel, he’s so beautiful_ , Alec couldn’t help but think, dumbfounded.

_How do I deserve this?_

“Alexander, I can _feel_ you brooding,” Magnus huffed fondly, interrupting the shadowhunter’s spiralling thoughts. “It’s much too late for brooding.”

“How’d you know I’m brooding?” he asked, brow furrowing. “Maybe I’m just strategizing for tomorrow’s mission.” _Yeah, my mission to finally_ say _it. Honestly, it’s just three words. Stop being pathetic. You say them to Izzy all the time._

_But this… this is different. More important somehow._

“It’s also far too late to be strategizing, darling,” Magnus said softly, opening his sleepy eyes. He reached over and gently touched his thumb to the wrinkle in Alec’s brow, smoothing it away. Alec’s throat tightened at the action, his heart stuttering. _C’mon. Just say it._ “Sleep. You can be your big, strong shadowhunter self tomorrow. Right now I just need my Alexander to close his admittedly gorgeous eyes and get some rest. Wouldn’t want him to get injured on that _all_ important mission tomorrow.”

He flushed a bit at the compliment, heart picking up speed. “Are we talking in third person now?” he asked dryly. He was rewarded with an amused smile, Magnus’ eyes sparkling. _Now’s your chance. Just say it._ “Magnus, I–” the other man looked at him drowsily, waiting for him to finish. _Just. Say. It._ “I- I won’t get injured,” he finally mumbled, looking away.

_Idiot._

Magnus laughed a bit, the sound as painfully beautiful as the rest of him. “I hope not. I don’t particularly like having to fix you up when you’re all bloody. But I thank you for the reassurance. Now less talking, more cuddling; I want to sleep.” The warlock promptly took one of Alec’s arms and pulled it over himself, rolling onto his side to accommodate the new position.

Alec sighed, feeling like a failure, but settled gladly around the other man, their bodies pressed flush together. Spooning, another new concept to Alec, though one he apparently sucked less at. _I just can’t_ say _things_ , he thought sulkily. But he gave into his to desire to hold Magnus a bit tighter in an attempt to calm himself, pressing his nose into the back of his neck, nuzzling.

The warlock sighed contentedly at that and was soon sleeping peacefully. Alec, on the other hand, was still very much awake… And in the comforting darkness of the bedroom, with the only sound breaking the stillness the steady puff of Magnus’ breath, he finally allowed himself to say what he’d wanted to say the entire time.

“I love you,” he whispered against Magnus’ skin. _I love you_ so _much. Thank you for letting me love you._

_Tomorrow_ , he then decided. Tomorrow he would say it for real.

He didn’t get to see Magnus’ answering smile from where he lay in Alec’s arms, the warlock having heard the entire thing. But that was ok, because he would realize what happened in the morning, when Magnus would roll over and catch his face steadily in his hands, the words spilling out breathlessly. 

“I love you too, Alexander,” Magnus would say for the first time.

But certainly not for the last.


	14. N is for NEVER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is bordering on one-shot territory (it was five pages in my word doc :'D) and it hails the return of Izzy!
> 
> Side note: this was written with help/suggestions of some lovely tumblr users (fairlightsau, lemonoclefox, the-element-siren and a couple of wonderful anons) because I couldn't think of anything. Thank you guys so much!
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!

If there was one thing that Magnus knew, it was that the word ‘never’ was not a real thing. But then how could it be to an immortal like him? Nothing was impossible when you had an eternity. Improbable perhaps, but not impossible. Truly, ‘never’ was much too absolute of a word to describe their strange world.

This philosophy was likely part of the reason that Magnus was as insistent as he was, part of why he hated to give up on things just because they were difficult… there was _always_ a chance that things would go the way he wanted them to. Always. Take Alexander, for example. If Magnus had been anyone else, perhaps he would have left the shadowhunter to his misery; perhaps he would have accepted that the closet was all the other man would ever have. But no, that simply wasn’t his style (even if Ragnor had to remind him of that). So, he went back, time and time again, determined to change the other man’s mind. Now, that’s not to say he made the decision _for_ Alec, quite the opposite actually; in the end, the decision had been Alec’s alone, but it was Magnus’ presence that had been the instigator of that decision.

So, no, Magnus was definitely _not_ a believer in never, even when it came to the small things. And even if it got trying at times. 

“Magnus, I am _not_ letting you dress me for this party. You wear enough color for the both of us,” Alec told him firmly, arms crossed over his chest. 

The warlock pouted slightly. _Why must he be so stubborn and ruin my fun?_ Still, he gave in a little, knowing how much Alec valued his autonomy when it came to things like this. Even Magnus, though pushy, would never take something like that away from someone, especially someone like his Alexander, who struggled so much with self-identity on a daily basis. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t try and help him along, try to convince him to try something new every now and then. Magnus simply wanted to show his boyfriend that there was a whole other world out there for him, away from the Clave and their stifling, archaic ideas of what their people should and should not be.

“Fine. I know how attached you are to your black. But at least let me put on a little eyeliner? Those gorgeous eyes deserve the extra attention,” he finally said, reaching out and stroking his thumbs at the corners of Alec’s eyes.

The shadowhunter huffed, though his expression softened some. “No. It would look ridiculous.” 

Magnus raised an eyebrow at that. “Are you saying _I_ look ridiculous?” 

“N-no! Of course not! You always look good; I-I mean amazing!” The other man rambled, reddening, his insistence in the warlock’s good looks utterly charming. “What I meant was that _I_ would look ridiculous. All of this,” he gestured to Magnus’ rather sparkly ensemble, “wouldn’t suit me, ok?”

It always made Magnus unspeakably sad to hear the shadowhunter degrade himself like that. _Curse_ the people that made him think that way, that made him believe he was less than he was, that told him he couldn’t try the things he wanted to. Even if he didn’t like it in the end, what was wrong with _trying_? Trying things helped you figure out who you _were_. “ _Alexander_ …”

“Please? Just leave it?” Alec asked quietly, looking away.

Magnus sighed softly, but nodded. He couldn’t stop himself from pulling the younger man down slightly, standing up on his tippy toes ( _gods_ that must be a sight) and planting a kiss on his forehead. The shadowhunter’s tense form relaxed against him. 

Magnus would give in… for now. But there was no stopping him when he was on a mission. ( _Mission?_ He was probably spending too much time around shadowhunters. Yet oddly he couldn’t find a single ounce of regret for that.)

The perfect opportunity came a few weeks later when Isabelle appeared at his loft with a mission (there was that blasted word again) for her and Alec, and by extension Magnus as well. He was hardly going to let his date night be ruined by some demon; no he was going with them both. He didn’t spend enough time with Alexander as is.

It was just his luck then that this particular demon seemed to like crashing parties, specifically _Downworld_ parties. There was a certain _look_ expected at these. Magnus would take shameless advantage of this.

“Magnus, for the last time, it’s _never_ going to happen,” Alec insisted.

The warlock smiled cheekily. “Oh darling, in the wise words of Justin Bieber ‘never say never’.”

“Well, I _am_ saying it. I’ll just wear my gear. And I don’t even know who this Justin Beaver guy is.” 

“Alec, _really_?” Izzy inserted, looking at her brother with ill-disguised disappointment. 

Magnus couldn’t help but agree with her; his boyfriend was disastrously oblivious to the wonders of pop culture. Luckily there was _one_ Lightwood sibling who knew about current events. But, unfortunately, now was not the time to get the eldest of the family caught up. “I’m just going to overlook that lack of knowledge this time. But honestly, Alexander, it’s like you’ve never been to a Downworlder rave.”

“But I _have_ and I do just fine!”

“Alec, you _always_ stick out like a sore thumb,” Izzy said, not unkindly, just a simple statement of fact.

“Your dear sister is right,” Magnus immediately said, before he could try and disagree. And, really she _was_. Alec, gorgeous and eye-catching though he was, tended to be too… not plain exactly (he was _certainly_ not that), but too _unadorned_ for the types that went to these parties. “Plus, this time is different. _Someone_ needs to entice the demon away from the crowd and it seems Isabelle is not its type. Sadly, my face is too known for something like this.”

Alec glared at them both, looking for any signs of deception. Finding none, he groaned, collapsing in the sofa and dropping his face in his hands. “I wish Jace was here. I _hate_ being the distraction.”

“I know, love.” He patted the other man’s shoulder, stroking the bare skin of his neck soothingly. “But you won’t need to distract for too long if you let me do what I’m planning. Not that you don’t look absolutely dashing as is, but demons prefer a little more… _pizzazz_.”

“You both are going to keep going until I say yes, aren’t you?” He peaked up at them through his fingers, the sight more adorable than what he was probably going for. Either way, Magnus wasn’t complaining.

Izzy came to stand at his side, linking her arm through Magnus’ in a show of support. The warlock smiled at her fondly, as always liking her penchant for dramatic flare.

“That would be a yes, big brother,” she announced cheerfully.

Alec groaned again but finally, _finally_ nodded. “Alright, _fine_. But I draw the line at glitter.” 

 _At last! Victory._ Magnus tried not too smile too smugly. He was quite ecstatic about this, for more than one reason. Firstly, there was a certain sense of personal satisfaction that came whenever he got Alexander to agree to anything, considering how stubborn the shadowhunter could be. Secondly, it _always_ made him happy to see him try new things, to break the mold he’d been forced into. And thirdly, perhaps most obvious, was that he _knew_ that Alec would look absolutely stunning in what he had in mind for him.

Still, he managed to control his reaction somewhat, his response a clever quip instead of a victory yell or something equally undignified. “Yes, yes we all know what happened the _last_ time you tried glitter,” he told the younger man teasingly, leaning in so that the words were just between the two of them. 

“ _Magnus!_ You weren’t supposed to mention that again,” Alec exclaimed, pulling his face from his hands and sending him a look of utter betrayal. He glanced apprehensively at his sister, who, fortunately for him, hadn’t heard.

“You’re just lucky I didn’t pull out the pictures,” Magnus winked, before straightening again ( _physically_ straightening that is, not any other way). “Now, my dear Izzy, how about we get started?”

Something in their faces must have scared Alec because he let out another annoyed groan. Still, they got their way and did what needed to be done. Magnus had Izzy work on the hair whilst he did the eyeliner he’d been _dying_ to do. They picked out an outfit together, though Magnus was the one to have to convince Alec to actually get into the clothes (normally he would be convincing him _out_ of them, but that was for another time). Alexander had done as asked, but not until slyly commenting about how _convenient_ it was that, for _some_ reason, Magnus seemed to have a whole wardrobe of clothes in Alec’s size. The warlock had only winked in reply, unapologetic. 

And then, _finally_ …

“There! We’re done!” Izzy exclaimed, her eyes bright. She stared at her brother proudly. Alec remained suspiciously silent as he gawked at himself in the mirror. 

For all their teasing, they _had_ actually forgone the glitter, much to the shadowhunter’s relief. Instead, his make up only consisted of dark lines of eyeliner (or guyliner as Izzy put it) and something shiny on his cheeks that Alec couldn’t name but made his cheekbones pop even more. His hair was as messy as usual but had some gel in it to keep it ‘artfully’ messy. The clothes he’d been forced into consisted of a pair of ridiculously tight skinny jeans and an equally tight shirt that looked like a tank top with long mesh sleeves attached. Still, it was all black _and_ they’d allowed him to wear his normal combat boots. 

All in all, it wasn’t actually all that different from normal. Alec still looked like Alec, just more _enhanced_. And even _he_ had to admit the ‘guyliner’ did make his eyes look more mysterious, or something like that. But surprisingly not all that ridiculous.

“What do you think?” Magnus asked softly.

“I don’t… hate it,” he replied, somewhat begrudgingly. 

Still, the warlock took that as the greatest compliment, knowing how hard it was for Alexander to say things like that. “I should think so. This is some of my best work.”

Isabelle slipped herself under her brother’s arm, joining him in front of the mirror. “Alec, trust me, you look great. Our demon won’t even see you coming.”

“You really think so?” he asked, almost an afterthought. 

“I know so,” Izzy replied, not a hint of joking in her voice. “But I need to go get ready myself. Magnus, try not mess him up too much, I don’t want our work to go to waste,” she said, already making for the door to the bathroom, the bag with her outfit in it ready in hand.

“No promises!” the warlock shouted back, before turning to his boyfriend. Much like she just had, he leaned against him, laying one hand on Alec’s strong shoulder, his chin then resting atop his knuckles. “She _is_ right, you know. You look absolutely ravishing, Alexander.”

The other man blushed delightfully, but managed a quip in response. “I thought you said I looked good without all this?” he asked, in the same tone Magnus had used when he’d jokingly accused Alec of thinking Magnus’ signature look was ridiculous.

“Touché, darling.” The warlock used his free hand to lightly run his fingers down the other man’s bicep, admiring the muscles visible under the mesh. Alec shivered a little, meeting Magnus’ eyes in the mirror, pupils slightly dilated. “Still, don’t immediately ruin my work after we’re done with that demon. I have _plans_ for you.”

Alec swallowed thickly. “Far be it for _me_ to ruin your plans, Magnus.”

The mission ended up going well. Turns out Alexander could make a _marvelous_ distraction, for both demons as well as Magnus himself.


	15. O is for OPULENT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so much fluff, I can't.  
> Happy reading!

Alec was not exactly used to the same caliber of things that Magnus was. Shadowhunters were glorified soldiers and, though there was a certain amount of indulgence they allowed, they tended to favor the functional over the extravagant. They were an old community, with a lot of history, but apart from their weapons and the revered mortal instruments, not a lot of importance was put into _things_.

Magnus, of course, was the complete opposite, just as he was in many things. He liked luxury and comfort and, above all, _stuff_. And, as Alec was learning, there really wasn’t anything wrong with that. If something as simple as an inanimate object made you happy, who was he to say that it was trivial or useless? That was like someone telling him his bow didn’t matter, when it was actually a part of who he was. For Magnus, all his stuff, his trinkets, his books were memories of hundreds of years of life. It was amazing and sobering to think about. He finally understood why the other man had been so adamant to get the ruby necklace that Alec’s sister now wore back. 

It was still a _lot_ to get used to, though. It was just so strange sometimes to have things, little luxuries, readily available to him on a daily basis, only because of his relationship with Magnus.

Magnus, who also _loved_ to give gifts (again, Izzy’s necklace was the perfect example of that; it was payment, sure, but it was only the warlock’s good mood that had allowed him to be so generous in that payment). He _especially_ seemed to love giving things to Alec.

Thing was, Magnus was also exceedingly _good_ at it. Though he himself had a penchant for the excessive, he knew that Alec did not. His gifts reflected that. They were just so thoughtful every _single_ time that it always made a rush of affection run through the shadowhunter’s chest, so much so that it actually _ached_. It was just such a wonderful feeling to know that the person most important to you felt the same way about you.

Now some of his favorite possessions had come from Magnus. Like the sweater he’d received in the early months of their relationship; it looked like any other article of clothing in his limited collection, but it was so _soft_ that Alec instinctively realized that it hadn’t been cheap. But Magnus, being Magnus, wouldn’t tell him a thing about _that_ , only telling him that he thought it would suit him. And, really, it did. Plus the first time he wore it on one of their rare dates out, the warlock had gotten this _look_ in his eyes that was simultaneously tender and full of unadulterated want. Suffice it to say he wore that sweater a lot now.

It was heady to know he had that kind of power over someone so seemingly untouchable. Alec vowed to never purposely use that power against him.

There were also other things, given to him just because. Simple things like the types of snacks he liked, a book the other man thought he would interested in and once even a pair of socks ( _‘there are holes in the pair you’re wearing, I simply cannot allow that’_ ). And then there were the grander gestures. That night they’d spent in Paris, a complete act of spontaneity on Magnus’ part when he noticed how stressed the shadowhunter had been getting. The potions and spells that were meticulously prepared for him, just in case he ever needed them ( _‘I would prefer that you remain intact, Alexander’_ ).

And then there was the key to the warlock’s loft, attached to a shiny keychain of an arrowhead and another of a glittery disco ball. That added bit of flare had made it all the more _Magnus_ , and Alec really loved anything Magnus.

But by the Angel, Magnus was so good at this kind of stuff and Alec… Alec was _not_.

He tried, really he did, but he always seemed to get it wrong. He just wasn’t as instinctively aware of what other people wanted. Izzy had always told him (with a certain amount of fondness) that his gifts were the worst; still, she kept them all. As did Magnus, even when it was something stupid like a glittery rock he found one day that reminded him of the other man’s true eyes, the glints of gold and green so similar to Magnus’ warlock mark. Magnus was always kind about his failure as a gift-giver though (in fact, that rock now sat proudly on the mantle piece).

“As clichéd as it sounds, it _is_ the thought that counts, darling,” the other man had once told him. “Besides, I _do_ actually like your gifts, they’re very you.”

Still, despite the reassurances, Alec felt like he could do more.

Fortunately, it was that determination that allowed him to sometimes, just sometimes, get it _right_.

It was the week of their first anniversary as a couple, and Alec we undeniably nervous about it. Logically he knew that this should be an exciting time (and truthfully it was) but he wanted to make this _special_ for Magnus. He’d been thinking for _weeks_ about what to do, what to get, but kept drawing a frustrating blank.

In the end, it was Izzy who gave him the idea (thank Raziel for his sister and her endless involvement in his life). It was so deceptively simple that at first Alec dismissed it… but then it occurred to him that an anniversary was not so much about opulence, or grandiosity, as it was about showing how much you cared. With that thought, he’d quickly bought was he needed, whilst simultaneously asking Izzy to help with finishing touches.

The morning of their anniversary, Alec had woken up extra early and set about making chocolate-chip pancakes, all the while eyeing his somewhat badly wrapped present (he really didn't have an eye for color schemes and the like… well, unless the color was black). Angel, why was he so nervous? Even if he didn’t like it, it was hardly like Magnus would change how he felt about him over something like _this_ , right? _Right_?

All too soon, the pancakes were done and Alec swiftly put them on a tray along with the gift, carrying them quickly to the bedroom. He couldn’t allow himself time to chicken out.

As he entered the bedroom, he saw Magnus already sitting up, hair still sleep-ruffled but eyes wide open and aware. He smiled when he saw what Alec was carrying, a rare, full smile, one solely reserved for Alec.

“For me? My Alexander, you shouldn’t have,” he said, all mirth and twinkling eyes.

Something about the warlock’s happy mood set Alec at ease, making him feel almost giddy. The knot of nervousness finally loosened in his stomach, and he couldn’t help but tease. “Well in that case, I’ll just eat all these pancakes myself,” he replied, sitting down at the end of the bed, holding the tray in his lap.

“Hand them here, Alexander. We do not joke about pancakes.”

The shadowhunter let out a surprised laugh at the childish antics (he saw them so infrequently), but did as told. Still feeling slightly giddy, he spontaneously leaned over and kissed Magnus, intending it to be short and sweet but not protesting when it turned into something more. When he detached himself, slightly out of breath, he spoke again.

“Happy anniversary, Magnus,” he whispered softly, hearing the vulnerability in his own voice.

“It is indeed, darling,” the other man replied, just as gently. “And thank you.” Something about his gaze was unspeakably warm as he ran a hand through Alec’s hair, pulling him in for a last, swift peck.

Alec cleared his throat awkwardly, sitting back. “Don’t thank me yet, you haven’t opened your present yet.”

“Ah yes, how could I forget?” With that, he picked up the package and promptly tore at the wrapping. The utter excitement of the action caused Alec to smile again. It was ironic (and kind of cute) that Magnus Bane, centuries old and one of the most powerful beings in existence, got excited by wrapping paper.

Soon enough, he held his gift in hand. The warlock stared at it for a long time, his expression inscrutable. It was a photo album, like so many of the others that Magnus already had. The cover design was beautiful, even Alec had to admit, deep purple and embossed with delicate gold designs. It was bold and loud but also undeniably a bit fragile, quite like Magnus himself actually. The warlock seemed to unfreeze suddenly, flipping it open to find a picture already stuck in there. It was one Isabelle had taken a while back and also the inspiration for the present as a whole when she’d shown it to him on a whim. It showed Alec and Magnus, caught mid-laugh, hands clutching at each other. Magnus’ head was thrown back, his eyes heavenward, where Alec only had eyes for the warlock. Izzy told him that it was her favorite picture of them; Alec had to agree. The next few pages contained a few more pictures, gathered by him and his sister from their circle of friends. Still, the photo album was mostly empty; save for the few pictures, there was only one other thing. On the inside cover, there was small line of cramped writing.

_For our memories._

_-A_

Alec stared at Magnus nervously, trying to see what he was thinking. But the warlock still hadn’t looked away from the album. Finally, the younger man cracked. “Um, I just thought that it would be nice, you know, for you to have something to put pictures of us in.” _Obviously, you idiot, it’s a_ photo _album._ “I mean, I know how much you like taking them so I thought I’d get one just for us, you know? I don’t know, maybe it was stupid, we have computers now and–”

“Alexander.” Something in Magnus’ tone made him stop immediately, glancing at the warlock and meeting his oddly glossy ( _vulnerable_ , Alec later realized) eyes. “It’s not stupid at all, it’s _perfect_ ,” he said, completely sincere, his tone brooking no argument.

And Alec guessed that it was, judging by his boyfriend’s reaction. For a moment, he seemed almost melancholic, swallowing harshly against something, but then he smiled and it was so beautiful that Alec could have sworn his heart stopped. Magnus nearly tackled him in a hug, pancakes forgotten as he pulled the shadowhunter into passionate, surprisingly sloppy kiss. His happiness was catching, and soon they were both laughing into each other’s mouths, probably looking utterly ridiculous.

Not that either of them cared, really. This moment was just _theirs,_ after all. And to commemorate it, the very first picture Magnus added was one he snapped just after, both mussed and still in pajamas but also smiling for no other reason than that they had each other.

And when the photo album remained permanently in the first drawer Magnus’ bedside table, a place of honor, Alec couldn’t help but feel a little proud.


	16. P is for PARABATAI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this one took me three tries, and here is what I ended up with. It's not exactly how I expected it would go (there's not much Jace despite the title), but what can you do?  
> I hope you all enjoy it regardless ;)
> 
> For reference, this one is set approximately one month after the season finale.
> 
> Also, apologies for not updating a couple days ago, I had some deadlines to meet sadly. But I'll be posting daily again now :)

Magnus had never particularly given much care to shadowhunter customs and traditions. Why should he, when they treated him like nothing more than the dirt beneath their shoes? One could even say he _despised_ their outdated ways, considering so much of their culture was rooted in their own perceived superiority. For all their talk of the purity and sanctity of their angel blood, they certainly had no trouble spilling the blood of others. 

There _was_ one custom that fascinated Magnus though, as much as he didn’t like to admit it… but the idea of parabatai remained a curious one. It just seemed so _sentimental_ for a people that really didn’t value something as ‘trivial’ as sentiment. It was a warrior-bond, this was true, but it also seemed to be a much more intimate affair. The bond between parabatai was sacrosanct among shadowhunters. Yet it was forbidden to have a romantic relationship with your parabatai. Magnus couldn’t help but wonder what it was like to have someone who was essentially _half_ of you, a platonic soul mate if you will.

It was an oddly beautiful custom, in a way. But also, he found, rather a cruel one, because if parabatai were bound, they were more often then not bound for _life…_ and shadowhunters lived notoriously _short_ lives. Magnus did not envy those who lost their parabatai; they who would walk the rest of their lives with a part of _themselves_ missing.

Magnus may have lost many people, many loved ones, but at least he’d never lost a part of _himself_.

Another part of the parabatai bond that fascinated him was that it seemed so shrouded in secrecy. He knew some things about it, but not one nephilim he’d met seemed to be able to put what it _felt_ like into words.

He could understand then, why Alec struggled to describe what Jace was to him. And yes, he could understand why the other man had once had more than just friendly feelings for his adopted brother (though this was thankfully no longer the case). He could also understand why Alec was so dedicated to his parabatai, loyal to a fault.

That didn’t mean, however, that he wanted to watch Alec almost _kill_ himself trying to find his wayward parabatai.

But here he was, having to nearly _beg_ Alec to get some rest. It hurt Magnus deeply to see Alec in so much desperation. The shadowhunter, for all his undeniable handsomeness, looked absolutely _wrecked._ His clothes were wrinkled and clearly more than a day old, his hair less sexily tousled (as it normally would be) and more a bird’s nest. His eyes were bloodshot as he pored over the map they’d been using to track Valentine’s movements. Dozens of open books and papers lay scattered around the station they’d set up in the Institute’s main room, which was now shrouded in darkness.

“Alexander,” Magnus started, tracking the other man’s agitated movements cautiously, “I think it’s high time you go to take a break. ”

“Can’t. Have to find him. Promised I would.” Alec replied gruffly, not looking up.

“Darling, you’ve been at this for more than 24 hours. You need a shower. More importantly, you need to _sleep_.”

“Magnus, I _can’t_.”

The warlock sighed but did not give in. Instead he approached until he was at Alec’s side, his next words soft. “You’ll be of no use to Jace if you keep going like this. You and I both know that. Take a break. All of this will still be here in the morning. So just sto–”

“Damn it, if I stop now, they’ll get further away! Jace was spotted for the first time in _weeks_ , I can’t lose him again!” Alec suddenly yelled, hitting his hand hard on the table, causing one of the books to lose its precarious balance and fall to the floor.

The shadowhunter whirled around to look at Magnus, eyes flashing as if preparing for a fight. However, as soon as his gaze found the warlock, whatever anger he’d been feeling drained away, leaving only an exhausted young man in its wake. He seemed to crumble in on himself, ashamed and utterly miserable.

Magnus’ heart ached at the sight. The next thing he knew, he had his arms around the taller man, holding him close against his chest. Alec melted into him, slouching down so his face was pressed into the warlock’s neck, long fingers clutching at the back of his shirt. 

“I’m sorry. Shouldn’t have yelled,” Alec mumbled, breath hitching slightly.

“It’s quite alright, my darling. You are a person like any other; you’re allowed to have feelings.” Magnus ran his hand over the back of Alexander’s head in what he hoped was a soothing manner. The way the other man sighed softly into his neck seemed to say it was.

They stood like that for a while, taking comfort in one another. It occurred to Magnus then with all that was going on, a date still hadn’t been possible. Yet, this felt more right than anything he’d experienced… in _centuries_ of life. He found himself holding on a bit tighter. _Oh Alexander._

“It was my responsibility,” Alec confessed, breaking through the silence. “I’m supposed to be a leader, I’m supposed to take care of everyone. I failed. He’s my parabatai and I failed him. Just when things were finally going _right_ , I failed him.”

“You didn’t,” Magnus said and felt the other man shake his head in disagreement. He decided he wasn’t having that and pulled back from the embrace, encouraging Alec to stand straight, locking eyes with him. “Alexander, you _didn’t_ ,” he said again, insistently. “Your parabatai did what he did to protect you. You of all people must understand that. This isn’t your fault.”

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do, Magnus.”

The warlock pushed some unruly black hair from Alec’s forehead. The fact that the other man admitted to being unsure, to needing _help_ , was a rare thing. One Magnus would not take lightly. He examined the shadowhunter carefully, looking up into beautiful, _expressive_ eyes that were clouded with uncertainty. He seemed so utterly lost. _Without Jace. Without his parabatai._

At another time, in another situation, perhaps Magnus might have felt jealousy coil in his stomach. As it was, however, he was simply sad. Sad because here was someone he cared for, _deeply_ cared for, in pain. A vital part of Alec was missing, and not by his choice. 

Magnus realized he might finally be beginning to understand what having a parabatai is like.

“You _rest_. You take care of yourself,” the warlock finally replied, trailing his fingers gently down the other man’s cheek. “And you _find_ him. But you find him with our, with _my_ , help. You forget, silly nephilim, that you aren’t alone in this.”

Alec looked at him for a long moment, almost awed, before a small smile flicked across his face. “You’re right.” 

“I tend to be, darling. I thought you would have learned that by now.”

That got a fond eye roll out of the shadowhunter and Magnus received gladly, happy to see Alec coming back to himself.

“Now, I think it’s about time you get to sleep,” the warlock continued, linking their hands together so he could lead them to Alec’s bedroom.

“This was all a ploy to get me into bed with you, wasn’t it?” the other man replied dryly, though his eyes gleamed with shy happiness. He still seemed somewhat melancholic, understandably so, but he would get there, of that Magnus was sure.

“Alexander! I’m hurt you would think so little of me!” he said in return, gasping dramatically.

For some reason, that made the shadowhunter stop mid-step, forcing Magnus to turn around and look at him questioningly.

“Never,” Alec said softly, eyes burning into him. “I could never think little of you.”

The statement was unexpected, and so completely sincere, that it made Magnus’ heart flutter in his chest. He was also surprised to find his cheeks heating the slightest bit. _Over four hundred years old and_ blushing _. Only Alexander._

Alec smiled, looking pleased with himself; but continued to walk before Magnus could say anything more. They stopped outside his door. Despite their comments earlier, both men knew Magnus wouldn’t go any further than this. Everything in their relationship so far had been taken Alec’s pace. He wasn’t about to take that away from him now.

“Magnus,” Alec said quietly, catching his attention. “Just… thank you.”

“You’re very welcome,” Magnus replied, squeezing his hand. He left a soft peck on Alec’s cheek and made to go, eager for sleep himself, but before he could Alec caught his hand again.

“Wait, I jus–” an embarrassed blush was making its way slowly up the shadowhunter’s cheeks. “Just– Will you stay? With me?”

 _So endearing_ , Magnus couldn’t help but think. He was surprised at the request, but immediately knew what answer he would give. “Of course, Alexander.”

The smile he got in return was small, but the happiest he’d seen all night.


	17. Q is for QUIPS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm pretty sure I out-fluffed myself on this one...  
> Also, I kind of took 'quips' to mean the cheesiest pick-up lines I could find. I don't even know how this happened :'D  
> Let me know what you think!

“Alexander.”

“Hm?”

“Do you know what my shirt is made of?”

“Um, _no_?”

“Boyfriend material.”

“Wait, what?”

Magnus sighed, disappointed.

Alec simply blinked, confused by the whole exchange. “I thought we were already boyfriends?” he asked. “Or are we not? I mean we never really talked about it. Shit, should I have asked? I should have asked. I’m so sorry Magnus, I didn’t–”

The warlock quickly interrupted his nonsensical rambling. “No, no, darling, that isn’t what I meant; don’t worry. I was just trying to woo you is all,” he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 _Thank the Angel_ , the shadowhunter thought immediately, relieved. Still, he was puzzled. “ _Woo_ me? But, _why_? We’re already together…”

Magnus gave him a _look_ , one that Alec was sure was supposed to mean something to him but whose meaning was escaping him at the moment (that tended to happen more than would probably be deemed acceptable). Finally the warlock, realizing his boyfriend wasn’t getting it, decided to speak. “ _Yes_ , but you should always work at a relationship, Alexander.”

 _That really isn’t making this any clearer._ “I get that, but how does _this_ help our relationship?” he asked in return, nonplussed.

Magnus’ eyes lit up mischievously, as if something just occurred to him. “It’s always good to try new things.” He smirked, crossing his arms across his chest, the shirt he was wearing tight around the biceps in a way that was _highly_ distracting.

And then it hit him. Why Magnus was looking so smug. He had taken Alec’s response as a _challenge_.

 _Crap. I don’t think this is going to end well for me_.

He probably would have dwelled more on this new problem had Magnus not taken the opportunity to pounce on him and distract him more thoroughly. Not that Alec really minded, of course.

As it was, however, he was soon reminded of it when, not even a week later, Magnus cornered him as he walked into the warlock’s loft. He jumped in front of the taller man from _who knows_ where, causing Alec to startle, his hand flying to his chest (quite embarrassing for a shadowhunter; thankfully Jace and Izzy weren’t here, they would never have let him live this down).

“Are you lost, sir?” the warlock asked, mock serious.

“Magnus, what are you–”

“Because heaven is a long way from here,” his boyfriend then finished triumphantly, a smirk playing at his lips as he looked the other up and down shamelessly.

The shadowhunter stared at him blankly, feeling flushed. What the hell was he supposed to say to _that_? He could feel his cheeks heat up against his will as he tried to think of a suitable response. He stuttered for a long moment, trying to get _something_ out, before giving up and stalking to the kitchen. He needed a glass of water… and maybe the company of Chairman Meow who, despite being a _cat_ and a crazy one at that, at least didn’t reduce him to a stammering _mess_ with mere _words_.

He sighed to himself. He was a shadowhunter, a grown man, he could handle some cheesy pick-up lines. That _was_ what they were, right? He hoped so, he didn’t really have much experience in identifying these things… maybe he should ask Izzy for help. She’d probably get a good laugh at his expense as well. Still, point was that even if he didn’t know _now_ what he should do, he would have to learn how to, because he was sure this wouldn’t be the last time Magnus sprung one on him. Alec ignored the slightly happy glow he felt at that thought.

As it turned out, however, he didn’t need Izzy’s help after all, because the next line he got put all doubt out of his mind.

“Your lips look lonely,” Magnus told him one night, after a long day spent at the Institute.

They were both exhausted, physically and emotionally, most of the latter due to Maryse’s spiteful comments. Alec tried not to let it get to him too much, but to hear his own mother so blatantly mock his happiness was a hard thing. But at least he had Magnus’ place to escape to, the man himself there with him, hands holding his face gently. He ran his thumb slowly along the younger man’s bottom lip, causing Alec’s breath to hitch.

“Let me introduce them to mine,” the warlock continued throatily, before doing just that.

Alec’s surprised laugh was swallowed up by the other man’s mouth and soon their tongues were too entangled to make any coherent sounds.

He did realize one thing though. They were _definitely_ pick-up lines _._

It continued like that for a while, with Magnus throwing out these absolutely _ridiculous_ lines when they both needed something a little more _light_ in their lives, or even just when they wanted a laugh. And Alec was beginning to understand what he’d meant by this ‘helping’ their relationship. Maybe it didn't actually make the biggest difference in the long run, but it always made him unwind, made him smile after a long day (and ok, _yes_ , it sometimes made him red-faced). Their playful banter was, granted, mostly one-sided, but it was a way to show they were completely comfortable around each other. Alec, who hadn’t had a relationship before Magnus, appreciated that immensely, enjoying the whole thing more and more. It was just such wonderful new facet of their relationship; this playfulness, this amusing childishness… and the fact that Magnus mostly did it just to cheer _him_ up made his heart flutter in his chest.

And it was _fun_. A concept he was sure his siblings thought he was incapable of. But not Magnus, never Magnus… no, his boyfriend seemed to believe him capable of anything.

And so he kept getting them. Ranging from the cheesy–

“Was your father a thief?” Magnus asked idly from where he was lying against the shadowhunter’s chest, playing absentmindedly with a bottle of nail polish.

Alec glanced away from his book and looked at him questioningly, finding the other man’s gaze already on him.

“Cause someone stole the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes.”

There was a long moment of silence, before Alec finally replied, laughing. “By the Angel, Magnus, that was a whole new level of bad.”

For a moment, the warlock looked somewhat offended, before he smiled in return, shaking his head fondly. “You know what, Alexander, you might right about that.”

–to the sweet–

“Alexander, can you hold this?” Magnus asked as they approached their favorite coffee shop.

“Sure,” Alec replied, holding out his hand.

Magnus took the chance to slip his fingers through the younger man’s, eyes sparkling cheekily. “Thank you, darling.”

The shadowhunter just smiled and squeezed his hand, bemused.

–to something else entirely.

“I've got the buns, do you have the hot dog?”

Alec promptly choked on his water, sputtering. Magnus hit to him on the back a couple of times until he recovered from the shock.

It was safe to say he was still slightly embarrassed about that reaction.

But, with each time it happened, Alec got more and more determined to say something himself. He wanted to be the one to shock Magnus for once. It ended up taking a while, but that gave him all the more time to think about what to say. Alec was nothing if not a strategist, his years of hunting demons and corralling his younger siblings had seen to that. And then, finally, the _perfect_ opportunity came when Magnus arrived at his loft, where Alec was already waiting, wearing the very same shirt that had started all this in the first place.

Alec approached the other man slowly, a pleased smile already building. He was soon standing just inches from Magnus and he raised one hand to play with the hem of the warlock’s shirt, his other settling on his boyfriend’s waist.

“That's a nice shirt,” Alec started, shifting a bit closer. He steeled himself, hoping he wouldn’t mess up his next line (he wouldn’t discount that from happening to him). “I bet it would look even better on my floor.”

Magnus blinked owlishly and then let out a loud laugh, his eyes shining proudly. He was also quick to comply with the implied request, much to Alec’s pleasure. More than anything, though, he enjoyed the open happiness in his boyfriend’s expression, happy to have been the one to put it there.

Alec would have to do this more often.


	18. R is for RING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by popular demand, hehe ;) This is a bit of a follow up to Keepsake.  
> It took me forever to write this one because, out of all of them, I really wanted this one to be good ;) Hope it meets expectations!
> 
> Little note, this diverges a lot from the book canon. (I wanted something happier than what happened there)
> 
> Also, I won't be able to update very frequently for the next few days; university is getting busier and busier.
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you think!

Magnus could always tell when Alexander was hiding something from him. The shadowhunter was many things, but a talented liar was not one of them. Still, despite his curiosity, the warlock was fine with leaving him to it (he didn’t want to risk pushing too much). He was sure the other man would tell him whatever was bothering him when he needed to know.

Besides, he had something he wanted to keep to himself as well. Not a secret, exactly, but a surprise.

In the meantime though, he would allow himself to enjoy how adorably flustered Alec got whenever he tried to fib his way out of something. And, as luck would have it, he got to enjoy it more than once. 

The first time was when Alec had made them reservations at a fancy restaurant. That in itself had been rather surprising, considering the fact that the shadowhunter usually struggled with knowing what to do with the finer things in life. Magnus had been rather excited to go, but then he saw Alec wearing an actual, fitted _suit_ (no doubt the lovely Isabelle’s influence) and he got more than a little distracted. Alec had put up a good front, trying in vain to get them out the door, but when Magnus had questioned his uncharacteristic insistence, the younger man had started stuttering, clearly trying to find some fibbed reason for them to still to go. Instead of questioning it further, Magnus had decided to swallow the rest of his boyfriend’s garbled words with his mouth, hands already working at the maddening suit jacket. He carefully kept it intact, however, he was definitely going to get Alexander in that suit again at some point. Suffice it so say they didn't end up leaving the loft. 

The second time was decidedly less pleasant. Alexander, darling that he was, had decided against Magnus’ usual take out dinner, cooking them both something homemade. The shadowhunter seemed almost nervous about it, so Magnus had been trying to make him more comfortable by constantly wise cracking, sitting on one of the kitchen counters. Every now and then, he would catch Alec’s arm when he was trying to reach something in a different cabinet, pulling him into a brief kiss before letting him continue. The fond eye roll and slight blush he got in return made the warlock smile. Of course, their perfect little evening was interrupted with someone crashing through the door. It ended up being Clary, telling them that Alec was needed _right_ away at the Institute (some shadowhunter crisis or other) and demanding that he answer his _damn_ phone next time. Now normally Magnus was always happy to see his little biscuit but that time he’d gotten a bit frustrated at having such a peaceful night interrupted. Even Alec, always dutiful, tried to weasel his way out of it, sputtering out some poor attempts at excuses. Nothing he said ended up being convincing enough and soon Clary was dragging him out by the arm.

There was no third time… because, only a few days later, came the big reveal. That night they’d had another close call. A demon had managed to get past their defences and get a scratch on both of them. Thankfully though, neither of them were too badly injured and the demon wasn't one with deadly venom. Even so, to see your significant other, the person you loved most, get injured in battle was always a jarring experience.

When they’d returned to their loft, Alec had Magnus up against a wall in the blink of an eye. The shadowhunter’s mouth was insistent over his, his hands entangled in the warlock’s hair, their bodies pressed against each other. Magnus lost himself in a wave of passion, holding tight onto Alec’s blessedly _alive_ form, warm and strong beneath him. Soon though, what started out as a fervent, almost desperate embrace turned into something tender, something soft. Alec’s lips were trailing almost gently down Magnus’ bare throat until stopped at the crook of his neck, resting his forehead there. The younger man was hunched over him, strong arms now surrounding the warlock, crushing their bodies together almost painfully. Alec was shaking lightly against him, his fingers tangled in the material of Magnus’ shirt.

“I love you so much,” Alec whispered.

Magnus ran a hand through his boyfriend’s hair. “I love you too, darling,” he said, soothingly.

The other man pulled back slightly, so they could look at each other, his gaze an odd mixture of affection and apprehension. Magnus couldn’t help but trail his fingers over Alexander’s cheek, before smoothing away the slight furrow of his brow.

For some reason that caused him to pull away completely, hazel eyes burning with something Magnus could not identify.

“I love you,” Alec repeated.

“Yes, you’ve said that,” he replied teasingly, though he was starting to get worried. He was always happy to hear the words but he was a little concerned at his boyfriend’s uncharacteristic behavior. He watched as the other man paced, his fingers fiddling nervously.

“I mean I really, _really_ love you, Magnus,” the shadowhunter said again before making a frustrated noise upon seeing the nonplussed expression his boyfriend wore. “I’m really not doing this right, am I? I had this _plan_ but, with the way the others went, it was never going to happen anyways.”

 _What is he talking about? Is this about whatever he’s hiding from me?_  

Suddenly Alec stopped pacing and seemed to take a deep breath to calm down. When that was done, he looked at Magnus with renewed determination and reached to take both the warlock’s hands in his own. When he next spoke, the words were without the nervous undertone from before. No, instead, he spoke with clear confidence, as if he believed completely in what he was saying.

“Magnus Bane,” Alec started softly, “you are the single most amazing person I know. Every day I know you, every day that I am _with_ you, makes me a better man. I don’t know what I’d do with you.” Here he took another deep breath. “The point is, Magnus, that I _love_ you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

And then Alec got down on one knee, pulled out a glimmering ring from his pants pocket, and Magnus lost all breath in his body.

“So, Magnus Bane, will you marry me?” Alec finally asked, his eyes gleaming joyfully, his lips twitching, half-suppressing a smile.

Magnus’ heart soared in his chest, happiness like nothing he’d ever felt flooding through him. He couldn’t _believe_ this was happening, for so many reasons. And still, the first thing he asked was– 

“ _This_ is what you were hiding from me?”

Alec’s brow furrowed again, confused and maybe a little worried. “Um, yeah…”

And then Magnus couldn’t help it. He laughed... because this was just _so_ ironic and yet so incredibly perfect.

_I can’t believe he got to it before I did._

“Are you laughing at me?” the shadowhunter blurted incredulously, getting more perplexed by the second. 

“Oh my darling, _beautiful_ Alexander,” Magnus exhaled wonderingly, falling to his knees in front of the other man so that they were eye to eye. He wrapped one hand around Alec’s outstretched one, not yet touching the ring it held. The warlock then held his other hand up and used his magic to summon something he’d been keeping hidden in one of the bedroom cabinets;  _his_ countering secret, his little surprise. “You were not the only with a grand plan,” he said finally.

In his hand, he held his own ring. The one he’d planned to offer Alexander. He’d gotten it almost on a whim on one of his many shopping excursions, but when he’d held it in his hand, he’d realized then that nothing felt more _right_. He wanted to spend whatever time they had with Alexander. Wonderful Alexander, who he loved more than anything, more than life itself.

“Oh...  _oh_.” Alec let out as realization set in, his mouth open in shock. 

Magnus, on a cloud of thrilling happiness, soon found himself speaking, the words never coming more naturally. “Alexander, there are so many things I want to say. The one thing that remains truer than anything else, however, is that you make me _feel_ , more than I believed myself capable. After hundreds of years of life, _you_ have shown me what it is to be _truly_ alive. _I love you_. So I’d like to counter your question with one of my own. Will _you_ do _me_ the honor of marrying me?”

Alec stared at him a long moment, seemingly overcome. And then a slow smile spread over his face, the sight utterly breathtaking. Magnus’ chest ached with the surge of love he felt. “Yes,” the shadowhunter barely whispered, before he was pulling Magnus into a heated kiss, large hands framing the other man’s face.

Magnus laughed into it, his heart thundering. He was a mess of emotions, odd for someone of his age. A strange mixture of ecstasy, nerves and love flooded through him. It wasn’t unpleasant though, no, it was the most exhilarating thing he’d ever experienced. He pressed himself closer to Alexander, arms wrapped tight around his neck. When they finally pulled away to get some much needed air, they kept their foreheads pressed together. Magnus took the opportunity to his ring onto Alec’s ring finger, fully expecting the other man to return the gesture. 

“Does this mean you’re saying yes to me too?” Alec asked instead, surprising him with his teasing.

Magnus laughed again, amused. “You know that it does. Though it could turn into a no if you don’t hand me that ring,” he replied sternly, but his eyes were shining.

Alec smiled and complied, sliding his ring onto Magnus’ finger, completely the act with a soft kiss to the back of his hand.

The warlock stared at it incredulously. He still couldn’t quite believe that this had happened… Over four hundred years of life and not once had he considered accepting, let along _making_ , an offer like this.

He was beyond glad that he had waited.


	19. S is for SHADOWHUNTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already back with another drabble! This one involves a bit more of the book canon when it comes to runes; I just added in a little more detail that was left out in the show :)
> 
> Side note: this was partially based off a request I got from a lovely anon on tumblr. Hope you enjoy it, whoever you are ;)
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Alec’s earliest memory was of rune studies. He could still remember his mother holding the Gray Book, her arms around him as she pointed out the rune of angelic power, the _enkeli_ , explaining to him its importance to their kind. He remembered her handing him a stele, warning him about the powers of the runes, warning him to never underestimate the power of them. He must have been four years old then.

Being a shadowhunter is all Alec had ever known. He’d trained for it all his life, it was what, _who_ , he was. It was quite literally in his _blood_. Like all nephilim before him, he would live and die by the shadowhunter creed. He was a protector, a warrior. And most of the time he was proud of that heritage. Yes, his race was flawed, arrogant, even barbaric at times… yet still, in his heart, Alec had faith. He had faith that the nephilim could rise above these faults.

Many of his people believed that shadowhunters were superior to all other races, even the mundanes they were sworn to protect. Hell, even Alec had fallen prey to that sort of thinking. But, the way he saw it, if _he_ could change his ways, surely the rest were capable of it as well? Whether they _wanted_ to change was another matter entirely. But Alec believed, he _had_ to believe, that they were _capable_ of that change. Otherwise, what meaning did his life have? He was _nothing_ if he was not a shadowhunter.

Sometimes the weight of the word was crushing, the responsibility it came with almost unbearable. But Alec has always carried responsibility well, though his mother might disagree with that now. Still, all it took was one look at his siblings, his friends and loved ones, shadowhunters and downworlders alike, and he knew he would be willing to bear anything for them.

“You are a shadowhunter, Alec,” he recalls his mother saying, years ago, “it is not just _what_ you are, it is _who_ you are.”

And that was true, to a certain extent. A shadowhunter was _who_ he was… but it was not _all_ he was.

_That_ particular lesson was taught to him by one Magnus Bane. Beautiful, witty Magnus who was wiser and _better_ than most of Alec’s kind gave him credit for.

It happened one lazy Sunday morning; they were still in bed despite it almost being noon, something that nearly never happened with them. Alec relished in the peacefulness of it, taking the rare opportunity to just be drowsy and _content_. The summer heat permeated the bedroom as he lay shirtless on top of the covers. Magnus was curled up next to him like an oversized cat, limbs tangled carelessly with Alec’s, head pillowed on the taller man’s shoulder. Despite the extra heat the warlock was giving him, Alec didn’t push him away, simply happy to have him so close for no other reason than because he wanted it.

They spoke softly to each other, Magnus’ fingertips trailing lightly up and down Alec’s chest, until he began tracing the various runes and scars there. It was not the first time he did so; something about the marks seemed to fascinate the warlock. It was as if he thought they were something wondrous to behold. Alec supposed that in a way they were, but to a shadowhunter like him they were more tools, or weapons, than the art Magnus seemed to think they were. Soon his boyfriend was asking what they meant. He already knew of a few (he _was_ centuries old, after all), but he was curious about the ones he didn’t or he wanted further explanation about the ones he did.

“What does this one mean?” Magnus asked, running his index finger over the sensitive skin of his neck, gesturing to what was probably the most noticeable rune on Alec’s body.

“Block and deflect,” Alec immediately replied, trying not to shiver under the warlock’s soft touch.

Magnus then moved his hand away from Alec’s neck, slowly sliding it down to his forearm, pointing to yet another rune, one that had was slowly fading to white. “And this?”

“Soundless. That one’s soundless.”

“Really? _That_ didn’t seem to work last night.”

Alec blushed a bit, but managed to keep his voice dry. “Not exactly what it’s meant for, Magnus.”

“Right, of course, darling.” A quick peck was pressed to his cheek, though Magnus’ gaze remained mischievous, shining with poorly hidden amusement. But before Alec could say anything more, he had already moved on. The warlock’s hand was now covering one of the runes on his waist. This time Alec could not suppress his shiver, the touch electrifying despite its familiarity. Magnus smirked, perfectly aware of the effect he was having. “And what does this one mean?” he asked, painted nails scratching slightly as Alec’s bare skin, causing the younger man to jump a bit.

“S-Stamina.”

“Ah, of course. I quite like that one,” Magnus said with a wink.

“I know you do,” Alec muttered in reply, cheeks red. Still, he wore a smile at the comment, remembering the activities of the night before.

Magnus’ fingers were already on the move again, this time stopping by one of the younger man’s oldest (and most frequently used) runes, located on his side near his hipbone. “This is one is for healing, right?”

“Yes. An _iratze_.” Apart from the _enteli_ , it was probably the one that held the most importance to shadowhunters.

The warlock nodded. “This one is my favorite,” he said decisively after a long moment, fingers still tracing over the elegant lines of the _iratze_ (and becoming increasingly distracting).

“How come?” Alec asked, curious. He was surprised it wasn’t something more exotic; healing runes were rather commonplace.

But Magnus seemed serious, looking up at Alec steadily. “Because this is the one that keeps you intact, Alexander. I very much like seeing you safe in my arms at the end of each day.”

The younger man swallowed harshly, overcome by a flood of emotion. _How can it be that I mean so much to someone like him?_ Knowing he’d struggle with the words, he didn’t even attempt a reply, instead turning his head to place a lingering kiss on Magnus’ temple. It seemed the right response, if the other man’s small, genuine smile was anything to go by. 

They settled back into comfortable silence, Magnus’ painted fingertips still tracing tantalizing circles on Alec’s skin.

“Does it bother you? Me being a shadowhunter?” Alec asked after a long while, the question coming out of nowhere. But he wanted to know. After all, Magnus had been alive for a long time; he more than anyone knew of the atrocities nephilim could commit. And he knew of how brutal and short their lives could be.

His boyfriend’s response was immediate. “Does it bother you that I’m a downworlder?”

“Of course not!”

“Then you have your answer,” Magnus said smartly, before lifting his hand to the younger man’s cheek, his thumb rubbing once over Alec’s bottom lip. His gentle touch made Alec lift his eyes to look at Magnus, which had been the other man’s goal. The warlock smiled before continuing. “And you may be a shadowhunter darling, but you are also my Alexander; an _unfairly_ attractive, unfailingly generous and unequivocally good _man_. Don’t make yourself into less than you are… You, like everyone else in the world, cannot be summed up into a single word.”

Alec stared at Magnus, awestruck. 

_I can’t believe someone like him chose someone like me_ , he couldn't help but think again.

But he didn’t dwell on that thought, instead basking in the euphoria that came with knowing that _this_ was the man he loved. And the one who loved him back. And he was right of course; Magnus was _right_. Alec was more than just one thing. Shadowhunter or not, he was a _person_ , with many different facets. He supposed he just needed to be reminded of that sometimes. Thankfully he had the love of a certain warlock for that.

Feeling suddenly invigorated, Alec used the arm he had wrapped around Magnus’ shoulders to lever the other man on top of him, surging up to kiss him. The warlock, used to this sort of impulsiveness by now, responded immediately, stretching his body along Alec’s, his hands tangling in the younger man’s hair. This position, despite the fact they were both (mostly) clothed, was far more intimate than most, every inch of their bodies pressed close together. So much so that Alec almost couldn’t tell where _he_ ended and Magnus began. Not that he minded that.

He wasn’t quite sure how long they stayed like that; part of him didn’t ever want move out of this position. But still, when the warlock began shifting down, trailing kisses over Alec’s bare chest, he couldn’t find it in him to complain. Especially when he felt Magnus’ lips trail a path to his _iratze_ , burning there for a long moment, as if he was trying to convey something.

Luckily, Alec understood the message of that kiss immediately.

_I love you too, Magnus,_ he thought, before proceeding to return the message in other ways.


	20. T is for TIME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this one is pure angst.  
> Hope you all enjoy it anyways ;)

For most people, time was a precious thing, something they could never have enough of. For Magnus, however, it was something he had in abundance. He had years and years and _years_ of it. For him, time was never-ending. In many ways it was a curse, rather than the blessing it should be. Or perhaps it was both. After all, he would never have met Alexander without it. 

Still, it remained that he would also never grow old with Alexander. He wouldn’t age even as the shadowhunter did… and he would eventually watch him _die_ , just as he’d watched so many others die over the years, each death leaving behind a new wound on his heart.

It was often said that time healed all wounds.

Magnus knew this was a lie. He’d had more than four centuries of life and he _still_ bore open wounds. The pain they caused might have lessened over time, but that wasn’t because they finally _closed_. No, it was because Magnus, like many who suffered from chronic pain, had eventually learned to function despite it. 

So time didn’t _heal_ all wounds. Time just sometimes allowed you to forget your wounds, until something, _somewhere_ inevitably reminded you of them. And that reminder would cause your wounds to fester and the pain to return tenfold, eating away at you until you could finally forget again. Pain was a cycle, Magnus realized, a horrible, vicious cycle that he would never escape, no matter how old he got.

He also realized, soon after meeting him, that Alexander would probably leave the biggest wound of all.

Magnus knew pain and he knew it _well_. But losing Alec? That would be _agony_. Because Alec was the man he loved, Alec was his _home_. Perhaps he should have given the other man up before they’d gotten this far, spared himself some of the pain he knew would be coming. But Magnus had always been a bit of a masochist, it seemed.

And Alec, his _Alexander_ , was more than worth it. Magnus might one day have to live without him, but he was also one of the privileged few that will have gotten to live _with_ him. That, to Magnus, was a precious thing. He would suffer a thousand open wounds if it meant he got to spend just a few years of his long lifespan in the presence of his shadowhunter.

That didn’t mean, however, that he was ready for it to happen so soon… that he was ready for their time to come to an end. And, in all his melancholic imaginings, he’d never dreamed that _he’d_ be the one to go first.

Yet here he was, bleeding out on the floor. Alone. Even immortality had its limits. For Magnus, those limits were met when Valentine had given the order for his head, sending out several shadowhunters as well as some of his less than savory creations. He’d fought most of them off, managed to dwindle their numbers down to something more manageable. Victory had been near. But then his magic had sputtered out, becoming mere sparks, and his exhaustion allowed one of his opponents to make what he immediately knew would be a fatal blow. Just as the seraph blade pierced his chest, he turned a bit to side forcing to scrape past his heart instead of through it. Then, with the last of his strength, he pushed whatever was left of his magic outside of him, killing the rest of his enemies in a final wave of blue fire.

When that was done, Magnus’ knees gave out and he collapsed, his head cracking harshly against the ground.

He wasn’t quite sure what happened after that, the world around him going blurry, the only sound he could hear the desperate rasping of his own breath. His chest was _burning_ , blood spilling from it freely. He barely managed to curl one hand over the gaping stab wound, trying and failing to stem the flow of his blood. Still, he kept trying, his foggy mind grasping for survival.

Magnus, despite the suffering he’d endured, had always clung to life. He wasn’t about to stop that now.

 _It’s too soon_ , he thought. _Too soon to go. I can’t leave. I can’t leave Alexander. Not yet. Please not yet._

“Magnus!” a voice shouted, followed by the muffled sound of footsteps clearly headed his way.

And then Alexander, wonderful Alexander, was stood over him, face twisted in despair and worry. At first the warlock thought he’d imagined him, his mind kind enough to give him one last peaceful memory, but then Alec crouched by his side and held his head carefully between gentle hands. It was with that touch that Magnus realized that Alec was really here with him. Magnus’ imagination had never been able to truly recreate the soft strength of the other man’s hands.

“Guys, over here!” the shadowhunter yelled, before refocusing his entire attention on the prone man lying on the floor. He moved one hand over the still bleeding wound by Magnus’ heart, the other still cupping his cheek. “Magnus, keep your eyes on me, ok? You have to keep your eyes open.”

The utter desperation in Alec’s voice made Magnus’ slowing heart stutter. He _hated_ to see him so upset. So he did his best to comply, keeping his gaze on Alexander’s beautiful hazel eyes. He idly wondered why the younger man’s eyes were so watery, only to then realize that he was _crying_. The warlock wanted nothing more than to wipe the tears away.

 _I really must be dying_ , Magnus thought, somewhat bitterly. _Why now? Why when I finally have everything that I want?_

_I don’t want to go yet._

“Oh my god, Magnus!” Clary exclaimed suddenly, reaching their side. She dropped to floor, pressing her hands on top of Alec’s. Isabelle and Jace followed close behind.

Magnus, though grateful for their presence, ignored them in favor of looking at Alec (he could have spent the rest of eternity looking at Alec). He found the strength to lift one hand to the one the shadowhunter still held over his cheek, needing that tangible connection between them.

“I’m not ready to go,” the warlock said, surprising them both. Of all the things he wanted to say, of all the things he wanted Alec to know, _that_ was what he came up with? But it was the truth. Magnus was scared… for the first time in a long time he was frightened for his life. 

Oh how he wished for his never-ending years now.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Alec insisted, his voice thick with emotion as he pressed their foreheads together, “I’m not letting you. Ok, Magnus? You _can’t_ go. We’re going to get you help.”

The determination in Alec’s gaze was almost enough to make Magnus believe him. “Alexander, I– ”

There was fire in the shadowhunter’s eyes now. “No, Magnus, we are _not_ saying goodbye. This is _not_ happening. I promise you this is not the end.” A fractured smile appeared on his beautiful face. “This is not how Magnus Bane goes out.”

Magnus stared at Alec for a long moment, his breathing shallow. _Gods_ , how he loved this man. “I believe you,” he finally said, the words coming out steady despite the pain he was in. And he did. He really did. If anyone could make a miracle happen for him, it was Alec Lightwood.

Then he was being lifted, held safely by the arms of the person he loved most, and Magnus found he couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer, the world around him fading to black.

But that was ok, because when he finally reopened them a few days later, the very first thing he saw was Alexander staring right back at him, waiting for him to return.


	21. U is for UTOPIA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, sorry this one took so long. I think I needed some recovery time from the angst. But, worry not, this one is EXTRA fluffy to make up for the pain of Time ;)
> 
> Special side note: this drabble was prompted to me by the wonderful m-alecieverything on tumblr (she also has AO3 account under maleciseverything, which you should totally check out). Thanks so much, lovely!
> 
> Also thanks to oddeyedjong, pietrolightwood, ultimatescream, crlpblz, the-element-siren and all of the lovely anons who also sent me suggestions. Love to you all <3

Alec had never truly understood the meaning of the word bliss until he met Magnus. He’d gotten close of course; he might have been grumpier back then than he was now, but his life had never been _completely_ devoid of happiness. He had had many good moments with his siblings over the years, and later on with his friends as well. He _had_ experienced true joy before… but nothing could quite match the feeling he got when he was around Magnus.

It happened mostly in the more quiet moments he had with the warlock. The little flashes of respite where everything was calm and familiar, soothing and utterly peaceful. As much as passion and desire could set his heart racing, it was moments of sweet affection and _comfort_ that made it feel like his heart was too big for his chest, like he simply couldn't contain the love he was feeling. 

It was in moments like _this_ one that he felt like almost wouldn’t be able to contain all the love he was feeling. It was almost surreal, really.

Yet here he still was.

It had been a surprisingly quiet week job-wise, with very little demon hunting for him or his fellow shadowhunters to take care of. No one was quite sure why, but Alec and his siblings weren’t going to question having some actual time off for once. Though Jace had dryly suggested that maybe the demons had wisely decided to take a short break during the summer’s hottest (predicted) heat wave.

Alec could understand that. He felt like he was melting in this heat. He didn’t let it stop him from spending every free minute he had with Magnus, however. The warlock had even made their little vacation official by ‘closing shop’ (no clients for him for next week). They had also talked about taking their break a step further and actually travelling abroad, but they’d ultimately decided against leaving New York. With Alec having just earned back his title as head of the New York Institute and Magnus the esteemed High Warlock of Brooklyn, they could hardly leave their posts completely unattended. 

Still, that didn’t mean they didn’t participate in their own fair share of holiday activities, including sight seeing, going to museums and doing a whole lot of shopping (at Magnus’ insistence of course). It was the first time Alec had felt like a tourist in his city, discovering things that he hadn’t even realized existed here. And, despite the heat, it was rather enjoyable.

It helped that they were able to go to the loft at the end of the day and collapse tiredly on one of the sofas, with the state of the art cooling system on and giving them sweet relief from the heat. Thank the Angel for that. Going out and _doing_ things all day, even if it was just for fun, was surprisingly exhausting Alec had found out.

But he also found he didn’t mind all that much, not when he could end the day with his head resting in Magnus’ lap. The warlock hummed a soft tune as he gently ran his fingers through the younger man’s hair and, miracle of miracles, the song was one Alec actually recognized. (It was from the musical Magnus had dragged him to just a few days ago.) Alec was curled up on his side, legs bent to accommodate his long form, one of his hands idly stroking up and down Magnus’ knee. With the cool air being blasted soothingly over them, the shadowhunter found himself getting increasingly more drowsy. He couldn’t stop a yawn from passing his lips.

“Comfortable, Alexander?” Magnus asked from above him, clearly amused.

“Hm,” he answered noncommittally, his eyelids feeling heavy. He burrowed a bit further into the other man.  _Comfortable is right._

“And here you accuse _me_ of being an ‘oversized cat’,” the warlock laughed.

The shadowhunter forced his eyes open at that. “I said you are _like_ an oversized cat. _Once_. _You_ were the one who took it to mean you _are_ one,” Alec countered defensively, twisting to he could look up at the other man. 

“Darling, I have cat eyes. It’s only natural.” Magnus pushed some of Alec’s unruly hair from his forehead as he said this, stroking a finger at the crease of his eye as if to make a point.

Alec rolled his eyes at the statement, though he couldn’t stop the fond smile pulling at his lips.

“Besides, you _also_ told me I make purring sounds.”

The younger of the two had to fight off a blush. “Again, that was _one_ time. I blame the alcohol you kept giving me.” 

“Oh don’t worry about it, my darling, I only purr for you.”

Alec sputtered, his cheeks now fully red, struggling to find something to say.

“It could be worse,” the other man continued regardless of his boyfriend’s inner turmoil, grinning mischievously. “I could have commented on the fact that you really seemed to like my _cocktails_.” The emphasis on the last word made Magnus’ meaning clear.

 _By the Angel,_ the shadowhunter couldn’t help but think as a laugh spilled unwillingly from his lips. Magnus looked utterly pleased with himself at that, the little smile he wore adorable in a completely unfair way (at least in Alec’s opinion).

_What did I do to deserve you?_

Alec, his laughter finally abating, found himself reaching up to cup the warlock’s cheek. “You’re ridiculous,” he whispered softly and without malice, unable to resist the temptation to run his thumb slowly over Magnus’ bottom lip. The feeling of his breath against the sensitive skin of his thumb sent a pleasant shiver down Alec’s spine.

“True,” Magnus responded quietly, his eyes glittering beautifully. He lifted his hand to cover the one Alec had on his cheek. “But you still love me.”

 _Of course I do,_ he thought, gazing up at him. His chest felt almost heavy with the love he felt for this man. He could probably wax _poetic_ about the love he had for Magnus Bane (or at least attempt to, poetry had never been Alec’s strong suit… and definitely not when said out loud). As it was, however, he decided to keep with the light atmosphere of the afternoon.

“Also true,” he ended up replying simply.

Magnus smiled wide. “It’s a good thing I love you too then. Wouldn't want to make things awkward for you.” He then poked at Alec. “Now sit up so I can kiss you.”

Alec indulged in another (epic) eye roll, but happily did as told. He planted his free arm on the sofa right next to Magnus’ legs, using it support his weight as he leaned up. The position wasn’t exactly the most comfortable, but then he was moving his other hand to the back of his boyfriend’s neck and tugging him down. With Magnus’ lips over his, gentle and familiar, Alec forgot all about his discomfort. The kiss was soft and achingly sweet. It was not a kiss that was intended to become anything more… rather it was a small reminder of how they felt for one another, a promise for the future.

And there it was. That feeling.

 _Bliss_.

Magnus, Alec had come to realize over the past few years, was everything to him. Even with all their troubles and hardships (and believe him, there were _many_ ), Magnus was like a slice of heaven in Alec’s life; his very own taste of utopia. And being here, sitting with him, kissing him… that was _home_ to him.

Alec couldn't be more grateful for it. For Magnus.

And, if they were lucky, he would have many more years with the warlock. Alec looked forward to it. 


	22. V is for VARNISH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I am soooo, beyond sorry for this being so late! I was busy with exams for university and after I was finally done, I spent like a week recuperating (sleep is a beautiful thing). I'd really hoped to get these all done before I started, but it didn't happen :( I will try and get this finished by next week though! So, again, so sorry about the wait!
> 
> But anyways, I really hope you enjoy this new, extra fluffy installment :)
> 
> Also, this particular drabble was requested by a lovely anon on tumblr. Hope you like it!

“Alexander Lightwood, you are a man of many talents. I had no idea you would be so good at this,” Magnus said with admiration.

The shadowhunter in question looked a bit flustered at the compliment but managed to stay (relatively) focused on what he was doing, continuously making small strokes with the nail polish brush. “Steady hands,” he replied, unconsciously biting at his lip as he carefully navigated the tiny brush down the length of Magnus’ thumbnail. 

Magnus smiled at the sight, holding his hand perfectly still in Alec’s, not wanting to ruin the other man’s work. Alec wore an expression of deep concentration, his fingers gentle against his boyfriend’s hand, the brush held almost delicately. The deep red color they’d picked was coming out flawlessly, not a single speck of the polish ending up on Magnus’ skin. _Always the perfectionist_ , the warlock thought fondly.

He was glad to see that Alec was somewhat more settled than earlier. He’d been a six foot two ball of stress and frustration earlier in the day; apparently his mother was busy making herself a nuisance again, and Alec spent almost three hours gritting his teeth against her particularly revolting brand of bigotry. He’d done remarkably well at it too (according to Izzy, who had been kind enough to text Magnus throughout – he’d said it once, and he’d say it again, Isabelle Lightwood was a gift to their planet), but once at home he hadn’t been able to let the stress go.

Now, there were many methods Magnus knew of that would _very_ successfully ease Alec’s tension. His usual preferred method tried and tested _many_ times. And he had been utterly tempted to give into that particular method again (something about Alec when he was all coiled with barely suppressed power always made Magnus hungry with want) but he had also wanted to try something new. He knew very well that things that required discipline calmed his favorite shadowhunter, like his archery; he valued things with a certain rhyme and reason.

He also knew that Alec had never tried this particular type of discipline. And Magnus was curious to see him try something so out of the purview of typical shadowhunter skills.

So here they were, with Alec Lightwood steadily painting his nails, concentration furrowing the younger man’s brow and a small, pleased smile tugging at his lips.

The whole thing was, frankly, _adorable_.

He was soon finished with Magnus’ right hand, giving it gentle squeeze before moving onto the warlock’s left. They continued like that for a while, in a comfortable silence as Magnus watched all former tension melt from Alec’s shoulders.

That is, of course, until his gaggle of friends decided to barge into the loft with all the subtlety of an elephant. Only Alec’s shadowhunter instincts and Magnus’ literal hundreds of years of experience stopped either of them from jumping in surprise ( _that_ would have been humiliating _,_ Magnus had a reputation to keep in front of the nephilim after all). Still, the warlock allowed himself an annoyed glare. 

He didn’t think they noticed however, as Isabelle, Clary and Jace all froze upon entering. All three of their gazes were focused on the scene in front of them, each wearing expressions with varying degrees of shock.

It said a lot about his relationship with this particular lot of shadowhunters that Magnus didn’t even bother to ask why they all decided to come here in the first place. Later Izzy told him it was to check on Alec after the morning’s debacle… which he supposed was rather thoughtful of them, overgrown children that most of them (namely Jace) were.

As it was _now_ , however–

“Aw, you two are too cute,” Isabelle said, her face split into a Chesire cat grin, eyes sparkling with amusement as she cocked an eyebrow at them. 

Next to her, Jace was barely holding back snickers. Both the girls glared at him, while Alec studiously remained aloof (though his cheeks were looking somewhat flushed, not that Magnus minded _that_ ). “I’m sorry…” the blonde started, decidedly _un_ apologetic, “it’s just… you and, and _that_ –”

Clary elbowed him in the stomach, shutting him up momentarily. “I think it’s sweet. Maybe you should help me with mine later, Jace,” she added, giving her boyfriend a narrow-eyed _look_.

“What? I can’t–”

“He just can’t stand the fact that I’m better at something than he is,” Alec spoke over his friend, using that delightfully dry tone of his. He didn’t grace any of the shadowhunters with his gaze however, remaining firmly focused on Magnus’ fingers. The warlock found himself watching the proceedings with barely concealed glee (he _loved_ this side of Alec, all sass and spice).

Jace made an affronted sound. “Hey! How do you know you’re better at it? I haven’t even _tried_.”

At that, Alec deigned to lift his head, sending his parabatai a pointed look. “Guess you’ll have to take up Clary’s offer then.” 

“Maybe I will,” the blonde replied, crossing his arms.

Clary, not one to let this opportunity just pass by, grinned and grabbed his arm. “Great! Let’s do this. Hey, Magnus, can we borrow some of your nail polish?” 

“Sure, why not? You all seem to think my home is yours anyways.” The warlock waved his free hand. “All of my supplies are in the bedroom.”

“Thanks!” Clary replied excitedly.

He watched, amused, as she dragged Jace off, Isabelle following close behind. This was sure to be a thoroughly entertaining adventure. _And for once without any blood… well,_ hopefully _. You can never count blood out when shadowhunters are involved._

“Oh he’s going to be a _disaster_ ,” Magnus said gleefully when they disappeared around the corner.

Alec smirked and finished his last nail with an unexpected (and rather glorious) flourish. (Another aspect of him that Magnus loved: his surprising flare for the dramatic.) “I know.”

The warlock couldn’t stop a chuckle from passing through his lips. “Alexander, you are _far_ more devious than people give you credit for.”

“Thank you, Magnus.”

“No problem, darling. How long do you think it will take before our little biscuit realizes this isn’t going to end well for her?” 

“Probably–”

“By the Angel, Jace!” Clary screeched from the other room, followed by Izzy’s loud laughter. 

“–right about now,” Alec finished, looking wholly unsurprised. “Maybe I should go help out?” 

There was a deafening clang and then the sound of Jace cursing. “Yes I think that’s probably best,” Magnus said drily. Alec nodded and got up, looking like a man on a mission, face molded into an expression of perfect stoicism, which the warlock knew would only serve to drive Jace even crazier. _Devious indeed_. Still, his mask didn’t quite reach his eyes, which were shining mischievously.

Magnus watched appreciatively as Alec walked around the couch, leaning further back into the plush cushions. He used a quick spell to dry his nails, admiring them. For an amateur, his Alexander had certainly done a good job.

“Hey Magnus?”

“Hm?” He looked up, surprised to see Alec had turned back around and was now standing behind the back of the couch.

The shadowhunter smiled, stretching out and bracing a hand by Magnus’ head. He swiftly closed whatever distance was left between them and pressed their lips together, kissing him soundly. Magnus smiled into it, getting lost in the feeling of Alec’s teeth and tongue. It was over all too quickly, the younger man pulling back, but still keeping his forehead against Magnus’. 

“Not that I’m complaining, but was there any reason for that?” Magnus asked, running his fingers through the short hairs at the back of Alec’s neck.

He shrugged noncommittally, face just the slightest bit red. “No reason. Just wanted to.” 

 _Well_ , Magnus thought smartly, _there really is no better reason than that._

Then, unable to resist, he indulged in another kiss. “I know the feeling,” he said when they pulled apart again. “Now, hop to it, Alexander; I’d rather not our bedroom be ruined by anyone other than us.”

His instructions were met with an eye roll and a huff, but Magnus saw Alec’s smile underneath it all the same.


	23. W is for WARLOCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while this one isn't pure angst, it does get a little more serious than some of the more fluffy drabbles. Hope you all enjoy it anyways!
> 
> Also, some good news, I'm already finished with most of the other drabbles so I'll be able to post them over the next few days ;)

For as long as Alec could remember, he had been taught that downworlders were synonymous with demons. He’d been taught that he was superior simply by virtue of having been born a shadowhunter. What was _worse_ though was that he’d actually _believed_ it. For a long time, too.

Thankfully as he’d grown out of childhood, he’d learned to think for himself. It helped that he’d spent most of his formative years away from his parents and the Clave, with his sister and Jace for company. Izzy in particular had been adamant about setting him straight. You could accuse Isabelle Lightwood of being many things (and a lot of people did, the idiots), but being a bigot was not one of them.

Still, somewhere in the depths of Alec’s mind, he’d held onto the archaic beliefs their kind was so known for. After all, if the Clave was wrong about downworlders, that must mean they were wrong about other things too. Which meant that maybe they were wrong about people like Alec too… but how could he even begin to accept that, when he’d spent so long trying to _change_ who he was? When he’d locked away everything about himself that was different, forcing himself into the mold of the perfect shadowhunter…? If the Clave was wrong about downworlders, it meant that all of Alec’s pain had been for nothing. (He wouldn’t realize until later that accepting himself actually made all that pain, in some small ways, worth it.)

So yes, Alec had believed he and the rest of the nephilim were better, superior.

That is, until Magnus Bane.

(Thank the _Angel_ for Magnus Bane.)

If it weren’t for Magnus, Alec would be in an entirely different place right now, would be an entirely different person (he certainly wouldn’t be _himself_ ). Despite the best efforts of his sister and Jace, it had taken Magnus’ unique type of insistence and support that to kick start Alec’s transformation into the person he was supposed to be.

Magnus had also been the one to truly show Alec that there was beauty and that there was _worth_ in every race, not just his own. Downworlders and mundanes and nephilim were all the same in the end; they were all _people_ made up of a series of different flaws, each a little damaged, but each important and exceptional nonetheless. Magnus had taught Alec many lessons, but this was arguably the most important.

Alec had still naturally taken a particular interest in warlocks and their culture, however. They were an interesting race; capable of the most amazing feats he had ever witnessed but also doomed to live in eternal loneliness. He secretly thought that all that magic could hardly be worth it when it came with such a heavy price.

Still, Magnus’ magic was something to behold. There was certainly nothing _demonic_ about it, though he might have their blood running through his veins. (But then, who was _Alec_ to judge by blood?) The warlock’s magic, though… _Angel_ , it was beautiful. It was awe-inspiring, the way he could so perfectly control something so inherently wild. The shadowhunter could spend _hours_ watching Magnus perform his magic.

One thing that Alec hated about magic though was the toll it had on Magnus. His boyfriend was an old warlock, and a powerful one at that, but even he had his limits. It was when he hit those limits that he was at his most vulnerable, which for someone who seemed so indestructible was an alarming thing to witness. It was also why Alec found himself playing guard more and more often. Magnus had the worrying habit of overtaxing himself when helping him and his friends; the very least he could do was keep a watchful eye on him.

So it was Alec who immediately noticed when Magnus was pushing himself too far on a Greater Demon summoning. He’d been against Magnus working today, considering the fact that he knew his boyfriend had already been straining himself far too much this week in their mission to stop Valentine. But Magnus was adamant to be part of all aspects of this fight; he knew all too well the type of despair Valentine was planning to bring them and he was willing to put his life on the line to save his people and his loved ones.

Alec wasn’t about to let that happen. He would gladly give his own life, but to have someone as important ( _as loved_ , a quieter voice inside him reminded) as Magnus simply _die_? Unacceptable.

(Besides that, there was a secret fear in Alec, bigger and more petrifying than anything that he’d ever experienced. He was honest tog _terrified_ of living in a world where Magnus Bane didn’t exist. The mere thought of it put a hole in his chest, made him dizzy with pain.)

“Ok, that’s enough,” Alec said now, his tone brooking no argument. He moved to hover behind Magnus, his hands close but not yet touching the other man; he didn’t want to risk doing more damage by unwantedly interfering with such a complex spell.

“I think not,” the only other person in the room, an elderly shadowhunter, scoffed. He was a Clave envoy, sent to observe their proceedings in the war against Valentine; though sadly _this_ envoy was nothing like Lydia. “The warlock _will_ finish the spell as he has been ordered to,” he continued, completely disregarding the clear distress Magnus was in.

Alec’s face twisted into to a snarl and he turned so he loomed over the smaller shadowhunter. “ _Magnus_ has done enough today. The demon summoning can happen tomorrow when he’s had some rest and has had time to replenish his magic.”

“The spell _can’t_ wait; it is of vital importance!”

“It isn’t more important than Magnus’ life, no matter how much _you_ think it is,” Alec argued back, keeping half his gaze focused on where Magnus was still stuck in the throws of his enchantment.

“Stand down, Lightwood. That is an _order_ ,” the envoy tried.

“ _No_.” A bitter smile pulled at the younger shadowhunter’s lips. “If you remember, neither of us needs to follow your orders. This is New York; _I’m_ in charge here. And Magnus is a warlock, as you keep reminding everyone, you don't have any authority over him and you _never_ will,” Alec growled. He watched, satisfied as the other shadowhunter spluttered, and went in for the final strike. “I _suggest_ you leave. _Now_.”

The envoy stared him for a long moment, red-faced, blustering. Despite the man’s obtuseness, he did eventually have to admit defeat and he ran out the door with a huff, no doubt going to report this incident to the Clave. Alec hardly cared at this point, and took the opportunity to focus all his attention on the one person who needed it.

Magnus was still standing with his arms outstretched, chanting quietly over a drawn pentagram. His eyes were closed, brow wrinkled with exertion. Alec knew this spell must be immensely hard for him to perform alone. Normally it took the combined energy of a group of people to summon a Greater Demon, but with their resources as spread thin as they were, the other shadowhunters (namely that asshole of an envoy) hadn’t seen fit assign some men to help a ‘mere warlock’. Alec growled in frustration at the thought; if only he’d been here when Magnus had started the spell! But he’d been on a mission (as he always was these days) and the other shadowhunters of the New York Institute had let the envoy do as he wanted.

But he couldn’t think of his mistakes now, he had to get Magnus to stop; the man was swaying dangerously on his feet now, on the verge of collapse. Alec shifted a bit closer behind him, his hands hovering over Magnus’ forearms.

“Magnus, stop. You can stop this now,” Alec said quietly, calmly even though his insides were roiling with panic and worry. His heart sped a bit faster when he saw Magnus’ eyelids flicker. “That’s it. Come back to me.”

“Alexander?” the warlock finally managed, speaking through clenched teeth. His eyes opened, his slit pupils roving around until they finally rested on the shadowhunter’s face.

Alec’s stomach swooped in relief. “I’m here.”

“Need help to close the spell,” the other man grunted in return, the magic at his fingertips sputtering in and out like a dying candle.

Alec didn't question it any further, knowing what to do. If they didn’t close the spell properly, the demon they’d been trying to summon might end up roaming free. That _couldn’t_ happen, so he immediately encircled his fingers around Magnus’ wrists, willing him to take all the strength he needed. The shadowhunter marveled at the instant feeling of connection, the give and take of whatever mystical power flowed between them. Soon enough, however, it stopped and Magnus’ spell died out harmlessly.

The instant the final vestiges of magic faded, Magnus slumped backwards into Alec’s chest, breathing heavily. Alec caught him easily, expecting it.

“You ok?” he asked urgently, bending his head so he could speak into Magnus’ ear.

The warlock nodded, patting clumsily at Alec’s arm around his waist. “I will be, darling. Don’t worry.”

Relief, utter relief. Still he couldn’t stop his snort of disbelief. “Like _that’s_ going to happen.” _I’ll never not worry about you_. “Now, come on, you need sleep.”

“You’re probably right.”

“What? No argument?” Alec asked, trying to lighten the mood a bit. He wasn’t particularly good at that kind of thing, it was more Magnus’ forte really, but hopefully the sentiment came across. The shadowhunter also proceeded to get them better arranged in order to make the trek to his bedroom on the other side of the Institute, keeping a strong arm secured around Magnus’ waist, with the warlock returning the gesture in kind. Alec knew it would be much easier (and more painless) to simply carry Magnus, but he also knew that Magnus deserved the dignity of walking out of here with his head held high.

Magnus chuckled under his breath at Alec’s comment, before peering up at him with his cat eyes gleaming. “Well, Alexander, after that little show, I don’t think I’ll argue with you for a long time.”

Now _that_ was a surprise. The shadowhunter found his cheeks heating up the slightest bit. “You heard all that?”

There was a fond smile playing on the other man’s lips now. “Darling, I may have been indisposed, but even _then_ I would never have missed that particular display of testosterone,” said Magnus, somewhat laboriously. “In fact, I feel like I should thank you for so gallantly defending my honor.”

Alec shook his head in disagreement. “You shouldn’t.” No one should have to thank someone else for displaying the barest hints of human decency.

“Regardless, Alexander, _thank you_.”

The younger man might have argued against it a bit longer, if not for the way Magnus was looking at him. There was so much _love_ in that green gaze that it stopped Alec’s heart in his chest. “You’re welcome,” he replied, instead, with all sincerity.

Then, no more words needed, they began their trek, anchored closely to one another. _As it should be_ , Alec thought, _as it should be_.


	24. X is for XO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which we get a closer look at the texting adventures of Magnus and Alec ;)
> 
> So this drabble is probably the most different from all of the others, in that the entire thing is written in text. Hopefully it works. All misspellings are on purpose, btw. Anyways, let me know what you think!
> 
> Side note: please let me know if the emojis embedded aren't working; will try to fix them!

  _Sent 18:33  
_ Alexander, I need you to come home right now.

 _Received 18:34_  
What happened?

 _Received 18:34_  
I’ll be there in 15

 _Sent 18:35_  
It’s terrible, darling.

  _Sent 18:35_  
I don’t know how this could have happened

  _Sent 18:35_  
How could I have left it there?

 _Received 18:36_  
Magnus, are you ok?

 _Received 18:36_  
Please tell me you’re ok

 _Received 18:37_  
If Camille did something again I swear…

 _Received 18:38_  
I’m 10 min away

 _Received 18:40_  
Magnus are you there?

 _Received 18:41_  
Magnus!

 _Sent 18:41_  
Sorry, sweetheart, I’m here

 _Sent 18:41_  
This is just horrible.

 _Received 18:42_  
What? What’s horrible???

 _Sent 18:43_  
I can’t reach the box :(

 _Received 18:43_  
Wait…

 _Received 18:43_  
What?

  _Sent 18:43_  
My special box that’s on the top shelf in the closet

 _Sent 18:44_  
I’ve no idea why I thought it would be a good idea to put it there

 _Sent 18:44_  
I can’t even get it without assistance

 _Sent 18:44_  
:( :( :( 

 _Received 18:45_  
Magnus, you are a WARLOCK

 _Received 18:45_  
Just magic it down! Or get a ladder!

  _Sent 18:46_  
Alexander, I am appalled!

 _Sent 18:46_  
Do I look like I own a ladder?

 

 _Received 18:46_  
Damnit Magnus, this is isn’t funny! I was in an important Clave meeting!!

 _Received 18:47_  
I’m headed back now, this is ridiculous

 _Received 18:47_  
I hope you know Jace is never going to let me live this down

 

 _Sent 18:47_  
Are you sure you want to do that, darling? Don’t you want to  
know WHY I need my special box in the first place? 

 

 _Received 18:48_  
…

 _Received 18:48_  
Why?

  _Sent_ _18:49_  
Why don’t you come and find out?

_-Image Attached 378KB-_

 _Received 18:50_  
Give me 5 min

  _Sent 18:51_  
xoxoxoxo

  

* * *

 

 _Sent 10:58_  
Alexander, dearest, I found something of yours in Pandemonium

 _Received 11:01_  
What is it?

 _Sent 11:02_  
It’s name is Jace

  _Sent 11:02_  
He’s looking for you, something about a mission

 _Sent 11:03_  
Apparently you won’t answer his texts

 

 _Received 11:03_  
Well, he isn’t you.

 _Sent 11:04_  
Aw, darling, you’ll make me blush

 _Sent 11:04_  
Though I can’t say I’m not pleased that I rank higher than your little blonde parabatai,  
I do suggest you start answering him, he’s looking a little like a lost puppy

 _Sent 11:05_  
I’m also starting to feel like your secretary, which I’m not sure I like

 _Received 11:05_  
Sorry, Magnus, I’ll make it up to you later

 _Sent 11:05_  
You better ;) xoxo

 

* * *

 

 

 _Received 01:11_  
Miss you

 _Received 01:12_  
Where are you???

 _Sent 01:15_  
In bed, sweetheart; had a difficult client today

  _Sent 01:15_  
Miss you too, our bed feels extremely empty without you

  _Sent 01:16_  
The better question is, where are YOU?

 _Received 01:18_  
Izzy dragged me to a bar

 _Received 01:19_  
Think Jace and Clary are here

 _Received 01:19_  
And the vampire

 _Received 01:20_  
Really want youuu

  _Sent 01:21_  
Trust me when I say I always want you, Alexander

  _Sent 01:22_  
Also, are you drunk???

 _Received 01:23_  
NNOO

 _Received 01:23_  
AM NOT

 _Sent 01:23_  
Sure about that, darling?

 _Received 01:24_  
…

 _Received 01:24_  
Mayybe just a lil bit

 _Received 01:25  
_ But look at these cute lil pics I found on my phone!

 _Received 01:26_  


_Sent 01:27_  
Those are emojis, darling

 _Sent 01:27_  
I use them all the time

 _Sent 01:28_  
As does your sister and Clary

 

 _Received 01:29_  
But I only ever text you!

 _Received 01:30_  
Didn’t even know I have them on my phone

 _Received 01:31_  
Thought they were a YOU thing

 _Received 01:31_  
I love YOU things

  _Sent 01:31_  
Why, Alexander, are you flirting with me?

  _Sent 01:32_  
Or to be more specific, are you trying to drunk SEXT me?

 

 _Received 01:32_  
Always wnat to flirt with you Magnus

 _Received 01:32_  
I don’t know really know what sexting is but I want that too

 _Received 01:32_  
Want evrything with you

 _Received 01:33_  
Love you

 _Received 01:33_  


_Sent 01:34_  
I love you too, my Alexander

 _Sent 01:35_  
And I’ll teach you all about sexting in the morning xoxo

 _Received 01:37_  


_Sent 01:37_  
But first you have to get that fine ass of yours here right now

 _Received 01:38_  
COMING!!!

 _Sent 01:38_  
Well…

  _Sent 01:38_  
Not YET 

_Sent 01:39_  
xoxoxoxoxo


	25. Y is for YOURS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for HUGE amounts of fluff. A kind of follow-up to Ring ;) Hope you all enjoy!

Alec wore a ring on his left hand now. It was a simple thing (by Magnus’ standards, that is), an unadorned gold band that fit perfectly around his ring finger. It was also very _him_ , Izzy had told him just yesterday, her eyes shining with happy tears. Alec liked to think so too. He enjoyed the idea of something that was so unorthodox in the shadowhunter community suiting him. Even so, he couldn’t get used to wearing it… and he hoped he never did. The jolt of happiness he got when he glanced down at it was incomparable. He’d been wearing for less than twenty-four hours, but he already found himself more attached to it than any other object he owned, even his beloved bow.

He also _loved_ the sight of his ring’s twin on Magnus’ finger. The warlock had unexpectedly decided to get an exact match to Alec’s own wedding band, and now they both wore their matched set proudly.

At first, Alec had wanted to use the engagement rings they’d exchanged nearly a year ago as their wedding rings. It’d seemed pointless to get new rings when they already had such nice ones… but Magnus, a surprising traditionalist in this regard, had insisted they get a separate set of wedding rings.

“Besides,” he’d told Alec, “you need something simpler and sturdier than your engagement ring, something that won’t get as easily caught on your equipment and all that. You need a ring, darling, that you can always keep on.”

It had been a fair point, Alec realized, while a large part of him was distracted by the thrill he felt at the fact that the man he loved, his _fiancé_ , put so much thought into this. And the rings they had ended up choosing were nothing less than perfect. (Still, Alec was resolved to wear his engagement ring as much as possible, as well as his wedding band. It held a special place in his heart after all, having been given to him by Magnus. The fact that the sight of the two rings universally pissed all members of the Clave off was only an added bonus.)

 _Angel_. Alec could hardly believe it. He was _married_. He had a _husband_. He _was_ a husband.

Speaking of husbands, Alec’s was currently staring at him disapprovingly. Probably because he was so distracted while Magnus was trying to seduce him (and on their _honeymoon_ to boot). Alec smiled a little sheepishly at him, scratching the back of his neck. It was testament to how well Magnus knew him that warlock only shook his head exasperatedly, before grabbing at his shirt and pulling the younger man into a fierce kiss.

It was safe to say that all distractions flew out of Alec’s head after that. He lost himself in the feeling of Magnus’ lips over his, first wild and passionate, then slowing into something sweeter, with only a touch of insistence. They were kissing almost languidly as hands steadily undressed each other.

Or rather, _tried_ to.

When he ( _finally_ ) managed to get Magnus’ shirt off, he noticed something different, something out of place. It stopped him in his tracks, his mind having trouble processing what he was seeing… because there was a _rune_ over Magnus’ chest now, covering his left pectoral ( _over his heart,_ Alec’s mind whispered in awe). He recognized the rune of course, would know it anywhere. Its importance was not lost on him.

It was the wedded union rune.

Alec felt like all the air had been pushed out of his chest, his heart stuttering. He found himself lifting a hand to trace of the dark lines of the rune, the skin still slightly raised from where it had clearly been tattooed on. Magnus watched him silently, keeping still under his fingers. He was careful to keep his touch gentle, all too aware of how sensitive skin could be after something like this, even if this particular rune hadn’t been applied with a stele. As it wasn’t, the rune didn’t hold any special ability or power, not literally, but still Alec felt the power it had over _him_.

He was just… speechless. That’s it. _Speechless_. He hadn’t expected this. From the very beginning of their wedding planning, he knew it wouldn’t be possible for them to include any shadowhunter traditions, not if the Clave had anything to say about it. Alec knew they would never be able to marry in gold… he knew that the rune would never be given to him, both because of his breaking tradition and marrying Magnus _and_ because it would harm his partner. So Alec had accepted it, had moved past it, but it continued to bother him. Why should he have to give up the customs he held dear just because he was marrying another man? Just because that man was a warlock?

It was wrong.

It was _cruel_. 

It was also unavoidable. It was the world he lived in, no matter how much he hated it. Things were changing, yes, but it was a slow process. Alec could only hope that him and Magnus’ unorthodox marriage would be able to break the boundaries holding other couples like them back. He hoped that their actions could help future generations of shadowhunters.

In the meantime, however, Alec had been determined to enjoy the wedding he _could_ have. No matter what, Alec would still be married to Magnus, even if it was in the mundane way. ( _Fuck the Clave_ , he’d thought vindictively, _they can’t take this away from me too_.)

But to have _this_ … this rune on Magnus’ chest… it made his insides flutter with happiness and gratitude. Magnus _got_ it, he got Alec. He knew that Alec had wanted this, had wanted it to be official in every way. So the warlock had forgone the Clave’s rules and had the rune tattooed on anyways. And, clever as he was, he had it done on his chest rather than on his hand as would have been expected.

The outpouring of love that Alec felt for this man, his _husband_ , was unlike anything else he could ever feel. His throat was thick with unshed tears as he traced over the rune again and again and again, before he finally peeked back up at Magnus.

“Why?” he found himself asking, stupidly. 

Magnus’ hand came up to cover his, his eyes shining. “Because I love you, silly nephilim,” he scolded jokingly, though he meant it in all sincerity. He flattened their hands against his chest until Alec could feel the warlock’s heartbeat under palm. “This withered, old heart is yours and you can’t give it back, now that I’ve tricked you into being my husband.”

The shadowhunter shook his head. “I would _never_ … And if I remember right, the tricking went both ways,” he said softly, leaning his forehead against Magnus’, swallowing tightly against the onslaught of emotion he still felt. “Who helped you with it?”

“Who do you think?”

“Izzy,” Alec smiled fondly. “Remind me to thank her. But first–”

He closed the last few inches of distance between them then, kissing Magnus soundly, pouring the gratitude and love that he couldn’t explain in words into it. When he broke apart from his husband again, they were both breathing heavily, lips slightly swollen, but smiling all the same.

“I think it’s my turn now,” Alec said after a long moment.

Magnus looked confused. “Your turn?”

“We’re married, aren’t we?” the shadowhunter asked, as he turned around to hunt for his stele, which he knew was in the pocket of his discarded suit jacket. His fingers soon encircled around its familiar handle. _Victory._ That small problem out of the way, he turned back to his husband. “ _Both_ of us need the rune. So, Magnus Lightwood-Bane, will you do me the honor?” Alec asked earnestly, holding out the stele with the offer.

Magnus seemed almost overwhelmed with awe, but still he shook his head. “You know I can’t use that, Alexander,” he said sadly.

“No, but _I_ can. Put your hand over mine.”

Alec shifted closer and Magnus wordlessly did as asked, the warlock’s hand warm against his own. For a moment, the younger man hesitated. He wasn’t quite sure where he wanted his rune. Tradition dictated it go on the palm of his hand. _A rune on the hand, a rune on the heart_ , he thought, remembering the words the Silent Brother at his and Lydia’s failed wedding had said. But then, as much as he treasured tradition and ritual, he also knew he and Magnus were anything _but_ traditional.

_Fuck it. I’m going straight for the heart. That’s where this belongs._

(And it just it would be just like Magnus’ this way. Alec liked the symmetry of that, of their rings and their runes being so perfectly matched; it said something about their relationship, he thought.)

So, decision made, Alec used his free hand to unbutton his shirt the rest of the way, the top buttons already undone from their earlier activities. Then, with a deep breath, he raised their entwined hands over his chest, the tip of his stele just barely touching his bare skin. He glanced back at Magnus then, and nodded at him, encouraging him to do the actual drawing himself, to guide Alec’s hand.

Magnus knew what to do and guided his hand steadily. Alec barely felt the pain of the rune, the usual sting almost unnoticeable under the swirl of giddiness he was feeling. Together, they drew the rune slowly, the air around them filled with crackling electricity. Finally, they were finished. The warlock carefully pulled their hands away from Alec’s chest, before they both examined the rune they’d left behind; Alec knew immediately that it was perfect.

Magnus, echoing earlier Alec’s movements, traced over the rune with his fingertips. “This might be some of my best work,” he said teasingly, painted nails trailing down one of the black curves of the rune.

“I agree,” Alec said, somewhat gruffly.

Magnus happy smile shifted into a smug smirk at that, and he moved so his arms were locked around the shadowhunter’s neck. “You know, darling, I _do_ believe in payment for services rendered.” (The hint came across loud and clear.)

Alec rolled his eyes, but was only too happy to oblige… especially now that _he_ could get his lips over a rune on _Magnus’_ skin for once, as opposed to the opposite.

It was about time he returned the favor. And he _definitely_ did that. Zealously, too. After all, it _was_ their honeymoon.


	26. Z is for ZENITH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry this took so long; as this is the final drabble, I took a little extra time on it and made it longer than the others ;)
> 
> Warning though, this chapter contains a lot of spoilers for book!malec, their happy ending, and Magnus' past, though with a few small changes to match the show. I haven't read the books in ages however, so Max and Rafael as well as other events are more my own interpretation of them ;)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

If there was one thing in his long life that Magnus had never dared hope for, it was a family. Hardly surprising really, considering that from the day he was born he had been without one.

Oh, he had _parents_ , but in name only. His father was an unmitigated bastard and, though he’d only figured it out later, not actually his blood. He’d treated Magnus worse than the dirt under his shoe and hadn’t been much better to Magnus’ mother. It took the warlock a long time to realize that neither of them had deserved what they got from the man. That realization that he was worth _more_ had also given Magnus enough will to keep on living, after everything. 

His mother, on the other hand, lost that very will when he was still a boy and it had led to her taking her life soon thereafter. For many years, Magnus had been angry with her, furious that she would leave him with the man that had _tormented_ them both so much… but then, as he grew older, he realized he could hardly begrudge her for escaping their abuser in the only way she thought possible. Still, it hurt to be without her, it hurt to be the one left behind. He had loved her, his mother, though she had been far from perfect. And she’d loved him, despite the part of her that had been frightened by the slit pupils of his natural eyes, by the magic in his blood. Sometimes Magnus wished his love had been enough to save her, even if had only been for a little while longer. He would have liked to say goodbye. But it was not to be.

He hoped she had found some peace in her final moments. She’d earned that much.

With his mother gone, the man he’d once called ‘father’ took out his anger Magnus, as he always did, going so far as to blame him for the death of his wife. Only his anger and blame no longer had boundaries; his violence against the warlock boy suddenly had _lethal_ intent. In his weaker moments, Magnus still had nightmares of the murderous look in the man’s eyes, the very same look he’d worn moments before he’d try to drown his ‘son’. But Magnus had not been the one to die that night. ( _I am immortal, after all_ , he thought sardonically.)

His meeting with his true father, the demon Asmodeus, had not gone much better.

From then on, family had become a vague concept to Magnus, something that he feared just as much as he envied. And when, after centuries spent looking for a partner in life, for someone who could love him, who _he_ could love back, only to be spurned at every turn, the idea of family went from vague to nonexistent.

If Magnus was destined to be alone for all eternity, then he wouldn’t keep fighting against it. No, he was going to _embrace_ it. He would do this like he did everything else, with style.

Of course, life was a fickle thing; it hardly every went according to plan.

For example, the first time Magnus had met Alexander Lightwood, he had thought that whatever spark was between would be a simple passing affection. Something to be cherished for a short time, but ultimately let go. He’d hardly expected to marry him, let alone have _children_ with him.

But, like he said, life was capricious. 

And he couldn’t be happier for it. Magnus had a _family_ now and _gods_ , were they beautiful.

The warlock smiled as he walked down the familiar streets of Brooklyn, both his hands held by much smaller ones. His sons were tired out from their afternoon at the park. Max and Rafael Lightwood-Bane were five and seven respectively and even their seemingly infinite reserves of energy sometimes waned.

Max had been with him and Alec since he was a baby, adopted when he was just a month old. He was a warlock, his skin a charming blue color that was currently hidden under a glamor Magnus cast so that they could walk through the crowds unnoticed. The rest of the Lightwood-Bane clan always made sure to reassure Max that his skin was nothing to be ashamed of, that it was special. Thankfully, his son accepted this easily. His little blueberry was a happy child, always smiling and laughing. He might be the quieter, more contemplative of the two boys, but his natural kindness always shone through.

Rafael, on the other hand, had only been theirs since he was five. A shadowhunter Alec found in the streets of Buenos Aires, he had been very reserved and shy the first few months he had been with them. Soon enough, however, Rafi had opened up to the rest of them. He had a surprising sense of humor, and found out he could be as loud and feisty as Magnus, though his completive nature was all Alec. Still, he was a loyal child and he loved his brother and his fathers to bits. He was fiercely protective of them all, often defending Max against the other shadowhunter children of their generation who ridiculed him for being a warlock. Hell, he sometimes spoke up against _adults_ who insulted Magnus or Alec. (Nothing had prepared Magnus for the onslaught of pure, unadulterated love that Magnus had felt at that; there was nothing quite like the love you had for your children... or the feeling their love for _you_ could give you.)

His boys were a blessing he hoped he never took for granted. It wasn’t always easy, of _course_ it wasn’t. Fatherhood was a challenge for him and Alec. And _lord_ the boys could argue and sometimes they were so damned loud that it drove them both nuts. But still, the reward was incomparable. Just the fact that he was able to go to the park with his sons when he wanted and _play_ with them was a joy. Being able to look down now and see their tired little faces brighten at the sight of their apartment building made him smile.

Magnus tugged them both gently into the elevator, giving Rafi the honor of pressing the button for their floor while his little blueberry leaned against his leg, yawning. (The older warlock knew that if suggested a nap, however, he would be quickly rebuffed.) 

“Anyone up for a snack?” Magnus asked as soon as they were back in the loft.

“Me, Papa!” Rafi exclaimed, all former tiredness gone. He clambered onto one of the stools.

Max followed close behind. “Me too!”

Magnus had to chuckle at their eager antics. _Oh to be a child._ Their happiness was so simply given. “Coming up, my young sirs,” he joked.

He prepared their snacks quickly, with the experienced air of any parent, giving them some grapes and a couple cookies each. For good measure, he handed them some coloring books and paper as well. As the boys were clearly happily occupied, the warlock took the chance to get some of his work done. Sadly, being the High Warlock of Brooklyn wasn’t all fun and games. 

Still, he didn’t get all that much finished, not with the boys constantly asking him things. Magnus really didn’t mind the interruptions though; having a full family life had become the epitome of his happiness. He also loved to watch his sons interact, loved that despite their bickering there was absolutely no ill will between them. It was sweet, how devoted they were to one another. They weren’t in any way related by blood but anyone who watched them couldn’t deny that they were brothers. (It particularly warmed his heart, when he noticed Rafi leaning over complimenting Max’s drawing. Magnus sometimes forgot how adorable children could be… when they were in the right mood for it, that is.)

Distracted as the boys were, they didn’t notice the telltale sound of the front door opening. _That must be Alexander_. Magnus quietly got up from his seat and went to greet his wayward husband, indulging in a slow, deep kiss while they could. Alec was surprised by it, but melted into as he always did. The younger man ended their embrace sooner than Magnus would have liked however, pulling back so they could actually have a few moments to talk amongst themselves.

Alec looked much the same as the day Magnus had first met him, with the exception of the thick stubble he’d taken to sporting the last couple of years. At first he’d grown in an attempt to look slightly older (which it did only slightly) but he had become quite attached to it. Magnus had too, truth be told.

“Sorry I’m late,” he said now, grinning sheepishly. Despite it being Magnus’ day to take the kids, Alec had expected to be home in time to join in on his family’s little park adventure. The warlock hadn’t been too worried when he hadn’t shown up though; it happened sometimes, with him now being the official Head of the New York Institute. 

“It’s fine, darling, though you’re going to have take over tomorrow; I have a couple appointments to take care of,” Magnus replied. As much as he enjoyed that the kids had summer holiday, it was rather difficult logistically; he and Alec were rather busy men. Thankfully, they were taking a couple weeks off later this month. 

Alec nodded at the reminder. “Ok, I’ll get the boys then. They can spend some time with me at the Institute. Clary’s been asking when she could next give Max an art lesson and Izzy and Jace want to show off for Rafi again.”

Magnus only rolled his eyes fondly at commentary. The extended family he’d married into had quite the entertainment value, he had to admit.

“I have something to tell you,” Alec started, eyes sparkling with excitement. He was about to say more when their sons came dashing into the front hallway. 

“Daddy!” Max shouted, crashing into Alec’s legs. Luckily Alec was expecting it and didn’t even flinch.

 _“Daddy!”_ echoed Rafael loudly, copying his younger brother.

Alec smiled widely, putting an arm around them both. “There you are! How are my boys?”

“Good! Papa said we could come with you tomorrow!” Rafi said excitedly. In the meantime Max tried to clamber up Alec’s legs, always wanting to picked up, though he was getting slightly old for it. Alec obliged him easily, settling him on his hip.

“Well, you know Papa is always right.” 

Max and Rafi nodded sagely.

Magnus puffed out a bit proudly and flicked his hair from his eyes dramatically, glad when it had its desired comedic effect and both the boys let out a high-pitched laugh.

The rest of the night passed in a hectic blur, ending with all four of them sprawled on the couch, watching movies. It was almost midnight when Max and Rafi were finally sound asleep. They’d begged him and Alec to stay up with them, but eventually the movie had lulled them to sleep anyways. Magnus watched their sleeping forms with a smile, feeling completely at peace. He found himself reaching across the back of the couch and taking Alec’s hand in his, calling the other man’s attention to him.

“I want another one,” he said abruptly. He’d been thinking about the possibility for a while and realized that, with as good as they had it now, it would be the perfect time to add another member to the Lightwood-Bane clan.

Alec’s eyebrows lifted in surprise. “Already? It’s only been two years since we brought Rafi home.”

Magnus understood his shock; after all it had been Alec who’d wanted both boys before Magnus had even thought of the possibility of them. But the warlock knew what he wanted now. He loved being a father more than any other role he’d taken on in his long life... and he could just imagine a third child, running around with the boys. So he just smiled charmingly at his husband and continued. “ _Exactly_ , so I think it’s about time we bring another one home. The boys are getting along lately _and_ they’re well behaved.” 

“Relatively,” the shadowhunter replied dryly, eyes twinkling with the kind of exasperated amusement only a parent could have.

“Yes, well. They take after their father.”

“They do have your flare for the dramatic.”

“Oh please darling, we all know you’re the real drama queen in the family,” Magnus said smartly, causing Alec to roll his eyes. _Case in point_ , the warlock thought, barely suppressing the urge to laugh. Instead he brought their conversation back on topic. “I think now would be the prime time for another one, don’t you? I can tell you’ve been thinking about it. I know you far too well, Alexander.”

(Alec still wasn’t much good at hiding his emotions from Magnus, no matter how hard he tried. Magnus saw the longing looks he’d been giving the boys, the way his eyes occasionally lingered on Clary’s pregnant stomach… the way he sometimes looked at old of pictures of him and his siblings from when they were young.)

“Well you’re not wrong,” the shadowhunter shrugged, a shy smile playing at his lips. 

Magnus echoed the boys earlier and nodded sagely. “I know.”

Alec look at him for a long moment, considering. Then his smile widened and he squeezed the warlock’s hand. “Well, ok then. Let’s adopt another one,” he said, trying to keep his excitement in so as not to wake the kids. 

“Thank you, darling.” Magnus replied, quietly happy. Although the fact that they were going to have another _child_ didn’t quite settle in yet, he already began thinking about how they could announce it to the boys. (Perhaps this time they should do the cheesy thing and buy them both a ‘I’m going to be a big brother’ t-shirt or something like that… Magnus did enjoy having the opportunity to do the quintessential dad thing). Then Alec squeezed his hand again, successfully getting his attention.

“I guess now would be a good time to mention something Luke talked to me about today,” he said, his expression an odd mix of apprehension and muted excitement.

Magnus’ curiosity was peaked at this seemingly off-topic segue. “Luke?”

“I was going to tell you earlier, but he came to see me at the Institute this morning about a problem he’s been having with the pack. Apparently one of the members died unexpectedly; a car crash would believe it? Even his enhanced healing couldn’t help him, or the woman he was with. Luke said that his friend was driving her over from a rival pack so that the two of them could be together,” Alec paused, brow furrowed; the report of the incident clearly bothered him, though he was doing his best not to show it. Magnus intertwined their fingers further in support and waited patiently for him to continue. “Thing is… she was pregnant. A mundane found them and got them to a hospital, the doctors there managed to save their baby daughter,” the shadowhunter said the last part softly, glancing at his husband meaningfully.

The warlock was beginning to see where he was going with this, but didn’t dare give into hope just yet. (Besides the fact that it might not work, it would hardly be right to dismiss the tragedy of the situation… now more than ever Magnus understood the sadness of mortality.) “But her parents didn’t make it?” he checked, frowning.

“No, they didn’t. The baby’s just a few days old and she’s all alone,” Alec replied, glancing at their sons, genuine sadness in his eyes.

“She’ll hardly be alone,” the older man tried to console as he thought about the situation. “It’s customary for the rest of the pack to take in the children of deceased members.”

“Normally. But with her parents coming from two rival packs, there’s been feuding about who’ll take her. Werewolves are proud, even amongst themselves.”

Magnus nodded, accepting this. Pride was a pitfall in every species in the Shadow World. Even mundanes sometimes succumbed to it. “So why bring the problem to you?” he asked, despite already having his suspicions.

“Because Luke thought of another solution. He wants to suggest that the baby go to a third party, outside of either pack.” Alec turned to him more fully, careful not to jostle Max, who was lying against him. “He came to me because he thinks _we_ could be that third party…” The shadowhunter stared at him nervously, fidgeting with the fingers of his free hand as he let the words settle in. “…so, what do you think?” he finally finished.

Magnus stared back at him for a long moment, considering. He wanted another child, yet he found himself hesitating just the slightest bit. Perhaps it was because this was sooner than he’d expected… or perhaps he was still unsure? Maybe they should wait…

But then he thought of that little girl, of what she could mean to them. He hadn’t really considered having a daughter, too stuck on the idea of having another child to think about the specifics. Now that it was a possibility though, he couldn’t help but imagine it. There had been many important and utterly impressive women in his long life, most recently his two sisters-in-law. If this little girl ( _his_ little girl, a part of him already insisted) turned out anything like Isabelle or Clary… well, then Magnus would most definitely be proud to be called her father. (He would likely be proud to be her father regardless, if his love for her became anything like his love for Max and Rafi.)

And then there was the fact that she was a downworlder like him. Although not all children of werewolves became werewolves themselves, they still possessed preternatural abilities; she’d need people who understood that (not like _his_ father). He and Alec were more than qualified for that. And besides that, he was sure if they ever ran into any trouble, Luke would offer his assistance. Lucian Graymark was far too honorable a man to leave a lone wolf completely without a pack to support her. 

He wondered what the boys would think of her. Considering they were Alec’s sons as much as his, they would probably adore their little sister, maybe even to the point of arguing over who got to play with her. He could just see it now. It would nice, he thought, to have a third child so soon.

“Magnus? You’re worrying me a little, it’s not often your rendered speechless,” Alec said, trying to make a joke, though his fidgeting continued to betray his nervousness. “What are you thinking?”

Magnus smiled widely, gripping Alec’s hand even more tightly. “I was thinking that we could do with some female influence around here,” he said finally.

Alec’s returning grin was blinding, and the way he threw himself at Magnus and over the boys was enough to wake them both up, muttering grumpily. Neither of the fathers minded though; at this point, nothing could ruin their good moods.

 

* * *

  

Two days later, Magnus finally got to meet the baby that had become a constant source of discussion and speculation in their house. Magnus’ first thought about her was that she was a beautiful little thing. Dark skinned and dark eyed, she stared up at him peaceably. The warlock was glad for that, thankful that she wouldn’t know the pain of losing her mother and father, that it wouldn’t affect her happiness in the long run. He would make sure that her biological parents were remembered though, that this little girl knew where she came from. He was sure Luke would oblige them with that.

Luke handed the baby silently over to him now, watching them with a quiet smile. Magnus took her carefully, keeping his hold on her secure enough to be safe but also still gentle and comfortable. As soon as she settled in Magnus’s arms, he knew… he knew this little girl was theirs now… that this baby was his and Alec’s just as much as Max and Rafael were.

Alec stood a little closer to his side, wrapping one arm around Magnus while his other hand rested over the baby’s tiny head, covering her dark curls. The warlock knew his husband was thinking much the same thing.

“It’s unusual for a werewolf child to be with non-wolf parents but under the circumstances, I thought it best for you two to take her,” Luke told them. “The pack knows and trusts you both. We’ll be there for you and for her whenever she needs it. Someone is going to have to help guide her along when the time comes.” 

“We’ll take good care of her,” Alec promised, running a long finger down the baby’s cheek.

“I know,” Luke said immediately, without a hint of doubt in his voice. “Well, I’ll leave you both to it.”

After their friend left, Magnus wasn’t quite sure how long he and Alec stood there, just admiring her; he couldn’t wait to have her home with the boys. Thankfully for them, the adoption went through with relative ease, seeing as they didn’t have to deal with many of the mundane regulations of such things. They gave her a name at the same time of course, sticking with their little tradition and naming her after someone important to them both. The whole process went by rather fast and it was only a couple of days until they were able to take the newly dubbed Belle Lightwood-Bane home. (Isabelle had tears in her eyes when they introduced her to her new niece the very next day, a small, genuine smile lighting up her face when she heard the name.) 

But first, Belle got to meet her big brothers. Alec and Magnus had told them about her right away, of course, and their responses had been enthusiastic. He knew sometimes children got jealous of their younger siblings for taking away their parents’ attention but Max and Rafi had both experienced this before when Rafael came home a couple of years before. So hopefully this introduction would go smoothly.

When the moment of truth finally came, the boys both looked at Belle with utter fascination.

Rafi, being the less shy of the two, stepped forward to greet her first. He peered down at her, where Alec was crouching with her in his arms.

“She’s so little,” he observed in wonder.

“She’s a baby Rafi,” Alec reminded (they forgot sometimes that their oldest son hadn’t been there when Max was an infant), “but don’t worry, she’ll be walking around after you soon enough.”

“And you too Blueberry,” Magnus added, giving Max a gentle push forward, encouraging him to say hi. Overcoming his nervousness, the little warlock put a small hand on his sister’s fist. He giggled immediately when the baby gurgled at him. 

 _Looks like this meeting is a success_. 

Magnus felt his heart swell with utter happiness. He was well aware that their family wouldn’t always be this happy and peaceful with each other (everyone had their bad days) but for now… for now he would bask in what his life had become.

Because this moment, this here, this was his zenith. Being here, surrounded by his family, was the peak of Magnus’ life. One day, only he and Max would be left, one day Alec and Rafi and Belle would only exist in his memories… but as long as he had this here, this moment, Magnus thought that perhaps it might not be so bad. 

For now, however, he would enjoy this. He had his sons, he had his new daughter and he had his Alexander.

Life couldn’t get much better than this. Magnus would know; he’d lived through it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it from me guys! Thank you so much for sticking around until the end; your support means the world to me <3 
> 
> Also, feel free to come shout at me on tumblr; i'm under the same url ;)


End file.
